


Valió la pena?

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: La confianza es un arma de doble filo...
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Marlene_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/gifts).



De saber que algo así te pasaría habrías fingido estar enferma y se hubiera quedado en la cama para poder dormir más horas que tanto su cuerpo necesitaba, ni siquiera las heridas que su cuerpo poseía dolían tanto como el saber lo que sus amigos le habían hecho.

Adrien al parecer se dio cuenta que no hacer nada no era lo correcto y que las mentiras de Lila si lastimaban a la gente, gracioso. Tuvo que casi morir para que pudiera verlo.

Lila había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos y ninguna cantidad de mentiras la iba a salvar, ahora las consecuencias de lo que hizo debían de enfrentarse, eso incluía a sus compañeros de clases, sus maestros y sus padres.

Era irónico como todos de pronto decidieron preguntarse si de verdad su “Ladybug cotidiana” sería tan cruel con alguien sin razón alguna, o el hecho de que la propia Tikki se diera cuenta que presionarla por estar a la altura por un título que nunca pidió solo provocaba que su estado mental se deteriorara.

Todos habían pisoteado y lastimado a la buena y dulce Marinette, ya era hora de darse su lugar o nunca iban a detenerse. Estaba cansada de ser pisoteada, ya no más Marinette amable, si todos elegían en creerle a Lila pues bien.

Si todos querían depositar sus sueños y esfuerzos en alguien que iba a destrozarlos hasta no quedar nada, pues bien. Ella ya no iba a dar su esfuerzo en personas que no lo valoraban y que no iban a respaldarla.

Y si era egoísta solo por pensar en su salud y bienestar…

Entonces estaba dispuesta a ser la persona más egoísta que pudiera ser.


	2. Ceciderunt ex gratia.

> _"Yo que jure que esquivaría todas las balas por ti, y no contaba con que tu fueses a dispararme."_

* * *

En una cama de hospital había una joven que tenía un yeso en una de sus piernas y en uno de sus brazos, su cara tenía vendas a tal punto que cubrían sus ojos y solo dejaban ver el cabello color media noche, la sabanas de aquella camilla cubrían el cuerpo de la joven que poseía cortes muy poco profundos pero aún muy doloroso.

En el cuarto había en una mesa blanca flores y regalos de todo tipo que la dueña no podría ser capaz de ver, un ser rojo con puntos observaba a la joven con mucha tristeza sus grandes ojos azules lagrimeaban gotas brillantes que caían al piso sin contemplaciones.

Todo el cuarto estaba en silencio, siendo solo roto por el sonido del medidor cardiaco de la joven.

Hace tan solo dos días su portadora estaba en la escuela donde lo único que esperaba era poder llegar a clases a tiempo y tener tiempo para poder terminar sus diseños. Ninguna pudo haber sabido que ese sería el día donde aquellos que se hicieron llamar sus amigos, le harían tanto daño por las palabras de una mentirosa.

**-Dos días atrás-**

-¡Voy tarde!- Grito Marinette tratando desesperadamente que el tiempo fuera más lento para al menos llegar a tiempo a clases, tomando su mochila y bolso donde su Kwami estaba bajo las escaleras corriendo llevando solo unas galletas para la pequeña diosa.

Besando a sus padres se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su aula, los pulmones le ardían y sentía las piernas que le fallarían en cualquier momento. Llegando apenas evitando que la señorita Bustier cerrara la puerta pudo ver a Lila al lado de Adrien colgando de su brazo, decidida a ignorar eso fue a su asiento en la parte de atrás; Luego del "gran" concejo de Adrien, la franco-china decidió que utilizaría su energía en al menos llegar a la escuela en vez de tratar de desacreditar las mentiras de la italiana.

-Bueno alumnos, antes de comenzar la clase de hoy. Quería decirles que el Director Damocles junto con la junta escolar organizara un proyecto en parejas donde mostraran sus habilidades como equipo.- Muchos ya estaban susurrando lo que planearían, algunos estaban listos para pedir a Max como compañero debido a ser el mas inteligente

-Pero, las parejas van a escogerse por medio de números. Cabe aclarar que nadie podrá influir en quien será su pareja.-

-Eso significa que Chloe ya no podrá pedir a Adrien.- Bromeo Kim, ganándose algunas risas, y que la rubia bufara.

-Al final del día todos podrán saber con quienes fueron emparejados.-

-Sí, Rose?-

-¿Qué es lo que vamos presentar como proyecto?-

-La junta escolar decidió que sería buena idea dejarlos escoger eso, pero recuerden tienen que ponerse de acuerdo con su pareja. - Dicho eso la clase comenzó, algunos murmurando sobre quien podría ser su pareja o en este caso Lila quien dejo su cabeza en el hombro del portador del gato negro quien incomodo trataba de apartar a la morena de su lado.

Marinette solo se encargaba de trabajar en la clase, agradeciendo estar sentada sintiendo el hormigueo de sus piernas quienes estaban riñéndole por moverse.

Desde hacía un mes entero que HawkMoth ha estado enviando Akuma a cada momento posible, llegando incluso a no poder bañarse tranquila sin transformarse, no siendo eso suficiente en las patrullas nocturnas ella y Chat Noir han tenido que pelear con al menos dos Akumas por noche dejando a ambos con solo fuerzas para ir a casa.

Las patrullas, peleas contra Akumas, ser una guardiana, ser representante de clase y entre muchas actividades estaban desgastándola con apenas tiempo para comer y dormir, eso causo que sus padres la vieran preocupados al ver la palidez y la pérdida de peso que su hija había empezado mostrar.

Las clases siguieron su curso donde la Bluenette solo suspiraba al sentir una pequeña migraña ante la falta de sueño, además escuchar las teorías sobre la identidad de Ladybug por parte de Alya no le estaba ayudando.

-Además si vemos bien las imágenes donde sale Ladybug cuando aparecieron los Akumas, y observamos las más actuales se ve que creció al menos 5 centímetros. Así que hay una gran probabilidad de que sea alguien de nuestra edad!- Dijo emocionada Alya mostrando fotos de su alter ego manchado en su primera aparición con Corazón de Piedra y uno donde salía atrapando un ladrón.

-Supongo que sí, pero no creo que Ladybug quiera dar a conocer su identidad aún con HawkMoth suelto.- Dijo la franco-china tratando de hacer que la Blogger desistiera de seguir investigando su identidad.

Desde la llegada de Lila, Alya había tomado todo lo que salía de su boca como una verdad absoluta y por mucho que alguien (Marinette) le mostrará las pruebas que tanto pedía que demostraran que la italiana era una mentirosa, solo provocaba que la morena le dijera a la ojiazul que dejara de lado sus absurdos celos y que le diera una oportunidad para ver lo increíble que era Lila.

Marinette estaba tan exasperada que estuvo tentada de jalar de sus coletas, pero decidió que dejaría de luchar y que se concentraría en al menos estar al día con sus tareas y trabajo como presidenta de la clase.

-Vamos chica, todo París tiene el derecho a saber la identidad de sus héroes.- Dijo ella, escribiendo en una libreta posibles sospechosos de la heroína manchada.

La de coletas decidió dejarlo por la paz, la última vez que tuvo un pequeño desacuerdo con Alya término siendo ignorada por la mayoría de la clase por una semana. Estaba segura que eso fue por influencia de cierta italiana de ojos verdes, que había sugerido a la morena que si Marinette fuera una verdadera mejor amiga estaría de acuerdo en todo lo que decía, eso fue una discusión que termino que la mitad de la clase estuvieran en desacuerdo pero conociendo el temperamento explosivo de la Blogger decidieron retroceder.

Ninguna lo vio pero, Lila vio a Marinette por un segundo donde un brillo oscuro y una sonrisa sádica se presentaron en su rostro de tal forma que cuando volvió a su sonrisa de falsa dulzura nadie noto nada.

**-Un día atrás-**

-¿Y qué dices si hacemos una muestra de moda deportiva?- Pregunto Marinette a Alix que estaba sentada en la silla de su computadora, ambas fueron puestas como compañeras de equipo en el proyecto, algo que en el interior agradecía la portadora de la mariquita ya que no quedo con Chloe ni con Lila.

-Mm, no lo sé, Marinette. Tendría que modelarla?-

-Si.-

-Entonces no, no te ofendas pero tú y yo sabemos que los únicos modelos son Adrien y Lila.- Dijo señalando las fotos del rubio que posaba con una sonrisa.

Sabiendo que la de cabello rosado tenía razón suspiro, siendo honesta Alix era una buena compañera difícilmente podría pelear con ella pero en estos momentos ambas estaban en la nada ya que debían estar de acuerdo en que presentar, tenían dos meses para preparar lo que debían de mostrar como proyecto. Sus ojos azul marino fueron al panfleto que les dieron al final de la clase donde mostraba las reglas, una de ellas era nada de lazers o rayos de la muerte. Probablemente Max estaba decepcionado con eso.

Las categorías eran muy variadas, les habían dado bandera blanca para la creatividad pero en estos momentos estaba siendo un arma de doble filo para ambas.

-Estamos como el principio, Marinette, a este ritmo no vamos a presentar nada.- Se dejó caer en la silla giratoria.

Ambas volvieron a compartir ideas, algunas eran buenas, otras no tanto.

-Alix, no pienso pedirle a mi tío Cheng que venga a cocinar por nosotras, y presentar uno de sus platillos eso sería hacer trampa.- Le dijo seria, y con brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, Mari. Probablemente Chloe hará lo mismo… sobre lo que sea que se hayan puesto de acuerdo con Alya.-

Resultaba totalmente increíble que esas dos terminaran emparejadas en el proyecto, la reacción de saberlo fue algo totalmente digno de ver. Chloe no pudo usar a su padre para que le asignaran a otra persona, ya que al parecer incluso el Alcalde estaba de acuerdo en que su hija debía de trabajar en equipo con a quien le asignen.

-Bueno, no me imagino en lo que ellas estén tratando de pensar como un proyecto.-

* * *

**Hotel Le Grand París.**

* * *

En el cuarto de la antigua poseedora del Miracolous de la Abeja era una zona de guerra, había cosas rotas por todos lados y almohadas desplumadas tiradas por allí mientras que la dueña del cuarto y su compañera de proyecto peleaban intentando hacer ceder a las otras.

-¡Ríndete Césaire, haremos un proyecto entero de _moi_ como Queen Bee!- Le lanzo la rubia uno de sus zapatos Chanel a la morena, no le dolía hacer eso después de todo esos fueron de la temporada pasada además iba a comprar nuevos y sería ridículo absolutamente ridículo usarlos.

-¡Au!- La satisfacción de saber que dio en su objetivo no le duro mucho, ya que pudo ver como la remedo de periodista había tomado al señor abrazos como rehén.

-Si no quieres que tu osito caiga al vacío entonces haremos el proyecto sobre como Ladybug conoció a Lila.- Dijo con uno de los brazos del muñeco de felpa y sosteniéndolo en el balcón, haciendo ver que de verdad no le importaba si caía.

Lo cual fue una mala idea, ya que Chloe de inmediato se abalanzo contra ella con expresión homicida, logrando asustar a la morena quien corrió con el señor abrazos en sus manos tratando de escapar de la bestia que había despertado.

 **-¡Devuélveme al señor abrazos!-** Resonó el grito agudo por el hotel, provocando que las aves que estaban en el techo volaran y que los trabajadores más cercanos huyeran despavoridos para no sufrir en las manos de aquella chiquilla salida del mismísimo infierno.

* * *

**Cuarto de Marinette.**

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban aún viendo ideas sobre lo que debían de presentar como proyecto, siendo solo interrumpidos por los padres de la de coletas que les habían llevado un bocadillo.

-Tal vez podrían hacer algo que demuestren sus habilidades en algo en común.- Había sugerido Sabine, lo que hizo que ambas chicas sonrieran ya que lo que mejor tenían en común era el art

-Bueno, al menos ya tenemos algo en men…- Alix no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se escuchó un grito muy fuerte.

-Aahh¡-

Todos vieron como una parda de aves volaba a lo lejos, pero revisando las noticias vieron que no era ningún Akuma.

-¿Eso que fue?-

-No lo sé, pero se escuchó doloroso.-Respondió Marinette, incluos Tikki estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Bueno niñas, las dejaremos que sigan con su proyecto.- Se despidió Tom con una sonrisa dejando a ambas féminas degustar los macarons a gusto.

Y así ambas empezaron a planear lo que podrían hacer ya teniendo algo en común, habían pasado dos horas pero ambas ya tenían lista su idea.

-Muy bien, una exhibición donde mostraremos el arte callejero con nuestros estilos.- La Dupain estaba contenta de por fin resolver la parte más complicada con Alix, agradecía profundamente saber que ella sería su compañera de equipo.

-Sí, bueno tengo unas referencias en mi casa de arte callejero. Así tal vez puedas verlo y ver que se te ocurre a ti.- Ambas chicas bajaron y fueron de camino a la casa de la patinadora, estando afuera de la panadería.

A lo lejos había una camioneta llevaba unos vidrios para su próximo destino, ambas chicas caminaron mientras hablaban de posibles ideas pero su conversación murió al ver a sus amigas siendo encabezada por una muy enojada Alya y Marinette pudo ver a una "sollozante" Lila, eso le dio muy mala espina a la franco-asiática.

-¡No puedo creerlo Marinette!- Le grito la morena dejando a la mencionada y a la chica de gorra muy confundidas.

-¿Qu…-

-¡Amenazaste a Lila que se alejara de Adrien solo porque no fuiste su pareja en este proyecto!-

La Bluenette quiso defenderse de eso, ya que no ha hablado con el rubio ni por mensajes ya que tenía que hacer una nueva chaqueta para Jagged Stone, quien literal la levanto de la cama un sábado para rogarle como un niño que lo hiciera ya que era la única que podía hacer algo totalmente Rock n Roll.

Un empujón hizo que ni siquiera pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra, podía ver la pequeña sonrisa burlona que Lila le dedicaba mientras abrazaba a Rose.

-Oye, no sé qué mosco te pico, Alya. Pero tienes que calmarte.- Intervino la pelirosada poniendo una barrera entre la de lentes y la ojiazul.

-Quieres que me calme cuando Lila, me dijo que Marinette ha estado acosándola!-

-Yo ni siquiera me acerco a Lila, Alya.-

Alix mantenía una distancia muy firme entre la creadora del Ladyblog y la aspirante a diseñadora, la discusión iba en aumento cuando la propia Kubdel empujo bruscamente a la morena para así evitar que se acercara más a la Dupain-Cheng,

-¡Deja de defenderla, Alix! ¡Solo mira lo que le hizo a la pobre Lila!- Señalo a la italiana quien con lágrimas en los ojos tenía un moretón en la mejilla, algo que ambas chicas vieron como maquillaje.

-Golpeo a Lila solo porque no puede aceptar que Adrien quiere estar con alguien más jamás pensé que serias tan egoísta, Marinette. Seguir a Lila hacia su casa y así golpearla, estas llevando tus celos demasiado lejos!-

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Alix, quien sabía que apenas terminaron las clases ambas fueron a la casa de Marinette para así discutir su proyecto, pero lo peor de todo eso no fue saber que Rossi era una mentirosa, sino que se dio cuenta que se había hecho del lado de una mentirosa y que había creído lo peor de quien literalmente no podría dañar ni a una mosca.

¡Maldición! Incluso le hizo una fiesta a Chloe. Chloe entre todas las personas!

-Está mintiendo.- Murmuro, viendo fijamente a la de ropa naranja quien se dio cuenta que había perdido a una oveja de su rebaño.

-¿Qué?-

-Dije Césaire, que Lila está mintiendo.- Dijo seria apretando los puños sintiéndose una estúpida por haberle creído a la italiana.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible, Alix? ¡Creí que éramos amigas!- Sollozo con fuerza, Lila no era tonta sabia cuando una oveja sabía la verdad y si debía de quitarle a todos los amigos como lo estaba haciendo con Marinette entonces bien.

Lástima que Alix no era Marinette y no le tenía miedo en lo más mínimo.

-¡Y sigues mintiendo! ¡Y siempre sabré que estas mintiendo!-

-Alix, cálmate no vale la pena.- La Bluenette aún tenía en su mente la promesa de Adrien sobre no exponerla, por mucho que lo deseara.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control llegando incluso a llamar la atención de la gente, la Dupain-Cheng estaba intentando detener todo esto, sintiendo como la propia Tikki se removía en su bolso su vista fue al cielo tratando de ver si un Akuma se aproximaba, lo que menos quería es a una de sus amigas akumatizadas en estos momentos.

Alya pudo hacer retroceder a Alix quien vio cómo se acercaba hacía la peliazul, todo sucedió muy rápido entre los reclamos y gritos de Alya esta le dio un empujón muy fuerte que la termino empujándola hacía la calle donde lo último que vio la portadora de la mariquita fue un vehículo que estaba sonando su bocina antes de desmayarse y a Alix gritando su nombre.

**-¡Marinette!-**

Y todo fue oscuridad para el mundo de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

.

Si pudieran describir un escenario de pesadilla para alguien como Alix, este superaba las expectativas.

Vidrios rotos, sangre en el pavimento y el cuerpo de Marinette tirado con vidrios rotos incrustados, incluso estaba segura que veía algo puntiagudo sobresaliendo en la pierna de su amiga.

El aire no entro a sus pulmones, solo podía observar el cuerpo de…

_Cuerpo…_

Ahora se preguntaba si la piel de Marinette siempre fue tan pálida, y siempre fue tan pequeña?

Siempre recordaba ver a Marinette siendo la más alta, siempre tenía que ver un poco hacia arriba para poder verla mejor.

El ruido blanco era lo único que sus sentidos podían captar, sus ojos solo podían observar el cuerpo herido. Sentía que ni siquiera su corazón latía ya pero de pronto puede escuchar el grito de Sabine Cheng al ver el cuerpo de su hija tirado en el suelo, su cabeza palpitaba y corriendo va hacía ella no importándole lo que pasaba.

Tomando por los hombros a la franco-china la volteo, y lo que vio se quedaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

Uno de los ojos de Marinette tenía vidrios incrustados, sangraba mientras que el otro estaba bien. Su rostro siempre alegre estaba lleno de cortes producto del cristal y sus manos la sostenían como si en cualquier momento fuera a irse entre sus manos, no escucho como todos desesperados llamaban a una ambulancia, ni siquiera escucho los sollozos de Rose.

Solo podía sentir la sangre caliente de Marinette, y cuando la ambulancia pudo por fin llevársela solo pudo ver sus manos llenas de sangre.

_La sangre de Marinette…_

Era increíblemente roja, era tan roja como una manzana. Y era tan cálida.

-¡Dios mío!-

-¿Viste eso?-

Una mano en su hombro hizo que pudiera por fin quitar su atención de la _sangre de su mejor amiga,_ el oficial Raincomprix hablaba pero realmente no podía escucharlo.

-Alix, me escuchas?-

Un sollozo salió de su garganta, las lágrimas empezaron a querer salir de sus ojos. Su visión era borrosa por sus propias lágrimas y lo único que podía sentir era un dolor sordo en su pecho.

**-Presente-**

Un quejido rompió el silencio en el cuarto, el Kwami rojo vio cómo su portadora movía los dedos donde estaba enyesada, pronto se escuchó como los pitidos del medidor cardiaco aumentaban levemente llamando la atención de una enfermera, escondiéndose Tikki vio en una esquina como los doctores se encargaban de revisar a su portadora.

_Nada volvería a ser igual…_


	3. Cassé.

_"El dolor es algo por lo que pasamos todo el tiempo. Nacemos con dolor y el dolor es algo con lo que vivimos casi todo el tiempo."_

* * *

La oscuridad era aterradora, siempre lo fue para Marinette. Cuando era una niña cada vez que estaba en completa oscuridad siempre sintió como había algo en ella que la observaba, la sensación era suficiente para ir a los brazos de sus padres que le aseguraban que no había nada allí que pudiera dañarla.

Pero esto, era diferente, esta oscuridad era ensordecedora e intimidante, estaba flotando en un vacío infinito donde lo único que había era un silencio sordo que la hacía sentir como un conejo asustado, podía sentirlo todo pero a la vez nada, era escalofriante. Podía sentir como su cabello flotaba en el vacío negro pero de alguna manera lo sentía atado en sus coletas habituales, pero lo más extraño era sentir una sensación húmeda y de vacío sordo donde estaba su ojo izquierdo, como si estuviera llorando pero sin derramar ni una sola lagrima.

Marinette solo se abrazó lo mejor que pudo, la falta de color y sonido la tenía cada vez más ansiosa, odiaba eso, la hacía sentir indefensa ante cualquier cosa. Había muchas cosas que odiaba además de las películas de terror y la oscuridad para la portadora de la Mariquita, y era el silencio.

La falta de sonido y el infinito e inagotable vacío que este acarreaba hacia que sus propios tímpanos sangraran, siempre detesto el silencio, los peores momentos que tuvo fueron en el silencio. Cuando tenía que tragar sus lágrimas ante la crueldad de los abusos de Chloe; cuando veía a sus profesores y director ceder ante sus caprichos; cuando la impotencia la hacía tener un horrible nudo en su garganta al saber que nunca recibiría la justicia que sabía que merecía ante la maldad de la hija del alcalde; el sentir el ostracismo por parte de sus compañeros que la evitaban queriendo evitar ser el juguete nuevo de Chloe.

De verdad que odiaba el silencio.

En posición fetal y flotando en aquella oscuridad infinita, Marinette solo pudo permanecer callada mientras esperaba. No sabía qué, pero solo esperaba.

* * *

Lloraba.

Lloraba como cuando supo la noticia que su mamá se había ido.

Sollozaba mientras abrazaba aquel amuleto que Marinette le había dado, lo apretaba contra su pecho en un intento de sentir el calor y la dulzura que su antigua dueña poseía, podía sentir como Plagg ronroneaba contra su cabeza escondido entre su cabello intentando consolarlo.

Era un idiota. No. Esa palabra ni siquiera lo calificaba, era un simple gusano que dejo que Lila se saliera con la suya.

Cuando le dijo a Marinette que sus mentiras no lastimaban a nadie, no espero que Lila usara sus mentiras para provocar que Marinette terminara en el hospital. Ahora deseaba retroceder el tiempo para así poder decirle a ella que Lila mentía, y así evitar que su princesa fuera herida de aquella forma.

Había creído que Lila mentía solo porque quería amigos, que solo quería popularidad para obtener amigos, había pensado que cuando viera que no era necesario mentir para obtenerlos se detendría. Había sido tan ingenuo, y esa ingenuidad provocó que Marinette terminara en un accidente que pudo haber sido fatal.

Su respiración se agito ante la idea de simplemente imaginar una vida donde Marinette ya no estuviera, ya no habrían más sonrisas dulces, ya no tendría aquella calidez que le generaba estar con ella, ya no podría compartir almuerzos donde Marinette le llevaría comida que provocaría que su padre lo castigara por romper su dieta.

No…

**¡No!**

No podía perder a Marinette, ella fue su única verdadera amiga cuando fue a la escuela, la única que no vio al modelo de ropa Agreste. Ella vio a Adrien.

Sus lloros aumentaron ante la idea de que ella lo odiara, no la culparía había dejado que Lila fuera demasiado lejos, llegando incluso a expulsarla e incriminarla de robo. La ira se entremezclo con su tristeza al recordar como todos la habían visto de la peor forma posible, incluso su maestra y el director no dudaron en simplemente castigar a Marinette sin tener pruebas de eso.

-Niño.-

La misma Marinette que logro romper la maldición de fotos de Juleka.

-Kiddo.-

Marinette quien le hizo una fiesta a Chloe luego de lo ocurrido con Maledictador.

-Adrien.-

Marinette, quien lo había ayudado a ver la película en la que sale su madre aun cuando fueron perseguidos por sus fans.

-Chico, tienes que calmarte.-

Marinette quien… no se merecía estar en el hospital por culpa de su negligencia.

-Lo arruine, Plagg, lo arruine.- Su ira se extinguió y solo quedo sollozando en su cama, a la vez que abrazaba el amuleto que le dio Marinette.

Plagg solo podía intentar consolar a su elegido, las emociones no eran su fuerte, era más territorio de Tikki pero por esta vez iba a hacer lo posible para consolar a su gatito. En su mente solo maldecía a la mentirosa por haber dañado a la elegida de su terroncito de azúcar, un cataclismo a una de esas odiosas mariposas y eso fue todo.

Hoy no Hawkmoth. Hoy no.

* * *

**Paf!**

Y el muñeco de madera cayó al suelo destrozado, pedazos de madera regados por el suelo.

Los brazos empezaron a arderle, su corazón le martilleaba tratando de salir de su pecho, el sudor que tenía pegado su cabello en su frente y nuca solo siguió saliendo por todo lo que llevaba haciendo desde que recibió la noticia, sus manos pedían un descanso sintiendo los calambres en ellas.

Pero no iba a parar hasta que cada emoción que sentía se fuera.

Todavía podía recordar las palabras que vinieron de los padres de Marinette, sus caras destrozadas y afligidas.

**Paf!**

El bokken que usaba para entrenar esgrima se agrieto ante el golpe que le dio al muñeco de entrenamiento. Apretando sus dientes solo arremetió con ira contra aquel muñeco de madera, imaginando que era aquella blogger que se hizo llamar mejor amiga de Marinette.

**Paf!**

El bokken termino por romperse ante la fuerza que Kagami había usado jadeando vio que era irreparable, molesta por eso fue por otro. No le importaba si los rompía todos, ni siquiera le importaba si su madre fuera a castigarla por eso.

La ropa estaba pegada por el sudor, ni siquiera se había puesto su ropa de entrenamiento. Tomando uno de las tantas espadas de madera que allí había, tomo una al azar de color negro, los ojos le picaron pero se convenció que era por el sudor y no porque su única amiga estuviera internada en el hospital con una pierna y brazo rotos con un ojo que tal vez ya pueda funcionar por el daño hecho por cristales, y costillas fracturadas.

Definitivamente era solo el sudor.

Pudo haber continuado con la destrucción de Bokkens y la de los inocentes muñecos de entrenamiento que imaginaba eran cierta creadora del LadyBlog y cierta italiana de lengua venenosa, si no fuera porque uno de los sirvientes llamo a su madre preocupados por lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomoe Tsuguri podía ser ciega, pero no significaba que no supiera que su hija Kagami, estuviera muy afectada por lo ocurrido a su amiga, Marinette.

Al principio fue reacia ante la idea de que su hija tuviera amigos, pero luego de ver lo buena influencia que era aquella niña permitió que su hija empezara a tener más amigos, eso incluyo a dejar de ser tan estricta con su retoño quien de alguna manera había sentido el cambio para bien en ella.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una buena influencia para su hija, había permitido que esa amistad continuara por eso mismo al ver como su Kagami se veía cada vez más feliz, investigando a la niña y a su familia pudo averiguar que no tenía que temer que ella utilizara a Kagami, permitió que su hija pasara tanto tiempo con ella como con su novio, Adrien, sin descuidar sus responsabilidades.

Y si podía percibir el olor a postres o cualquier otra comida en su hija, y elegía ignorarlo no era nada que se tuviera que discutir.

Pero ahora, podía prácticamente sentir como su hija se estaba haciendo daño ante el impacto de la noticia, escuchaba la madera partirse y caer al suelo al igual que podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados del cuerpo de su hija, pero más importante aún.

Podía sentir la tristeza y la ira emanando de ella, era hora de ser una madre y consolar a su hija, por mucho que deseara simplemente quitarle el Bokken de las manos sabía que eso solo lo empeoraría.

-Kagami.-

**Paf!**

Con su propio Bokken se acercó hasta que pudo predecir el siguiente movimiento que estaba por hacer, en un movimiento rápido le quito la espada de madera y la tiro hasta el otro lado de la habitación, logrando obtener la atención de su hija.

La respiración agitada y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo solo indicaban que llevaba una buena cantidad de tiempo así, a ese ritmo solo se iba a hacer daño.

-Mad…- Fue interrumpida por el abrazo que torpemente su madre le estaba dando, la confusión estuvo por unos instantes en el rostro de la asiática quien dudosa correspondió el abrazo a como pudo.

No menciono que probablemente había roto siete Bokkens y once muñecos de madera; no menciono tampoco que estaba ensuciando con su sudor el kimono que estaba usando como tampoco menciono que quería ir a visitar a Marinette apenas esta despertara.

Solo se aferró cada vez más a su madre y escondía su rostro en su cuello a la vez que las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo salieran de sus ojos, un sollozo que vino desde el fondo de su garganta se ahogó entre el abrazo y pronto la antigua portadora del Miracolous del Dragón lloraba como una niña en los brazos de su madre.

Tomoe solo podía abrazar a su hija sintiéndola más pequeña y débil de lo que jamás la había sentido, apretándola contra su cuerpo se preparó para luchar incluso contra un Akuma si era necesario, nadie iba a aprovecharse de las emociones de su hija.

* * *

-Estas despedida.-

La voz fría y dura de Gabriel Agreste resonó en su oficina aun cuando este no había levantado la voz, frente a él estaba Lila Rossi quien estaba con los ojos abiertos ante aquellas palabras, al lado del magnate de la moda estaba su fiel asistente que veía con desprecio a la chiquilla frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- De inmediato la aliada de Hawkmoth se levantó de su asiento para gritarle molesta.

El Agreste mayor solo enarco una ceja como si estuviera discutiendo con un idiota que no entendía que dos y dos son cuatro, poniéndose de pie intimido a la mentirosa que se encogió al verlo más imponente que cualquier adulto que haya conocido, en su interior Gabriel se regocijo al ver el miedo en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Te pedí que lograras que Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng se akumatizara, no que terminara en el hospital. Tu gran incompetencia y que múltiples testigos te hayan visto en la escena donde se dio ese trágico accidente me han demostrado que eres un activo inútil, y no quiero que mi marca sea asociada con una jovencita que incito a casi matar a otra.- Sus ojos azul hielo miraron aburridos a la chiquilla que se mostraba indignada y molesta.

-¡No es mi culpa que Césaire, haya empujado a la carretera a esa estúpida panadera! No es mi culpa que haya terminado en el maldito hospital y- Cortada por la mano del portador de la mariposa solo pudo ver cómo había una ira casi irascible en sus ojos haciendo que estuviera más temerosa.

-Mi decisión es final señorita Rossi, no me importa si le gusta o no. Y desde ahora, se alejara de mi hijo Adrien, sino quiere que yo mismo me encargue de que alguien filtre imágenes de como estuvo a punto de asesinar a Ladybug con el akuma Oni-chan.- Ver la tez pálida enfermiza en aquella malvada chiquilla fue satisfactorio, sus ojos se dirigieron a Nathalie para que al fin sacara a este pequeño monstruo.

Cuando por fin ella se fue suspiro cansado, masajeando su sien solo pudo ignorar a su asistente que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Nathalie, quiero que llames a mis abogados para que hagan una orden de restricción para esa mocosa no se acerque a Adrien. La quiero lo más alejada posible.-

-Sí, señor.-

Estando en la soledad de su oficina Nooro junto a Duusu flotaron a la altura de sus hombros, el kwami de la mariposa no pronuncio ni una palabra pero no era necesario él podía sentir el desprecio emanando de cada poro de él. Lástima que el pequeño pavorreal no era igual de sumisa que su compañero.

-Bueno, espero que al fin estés satisfecho. Fuiste cómplice de mandar a una niña inocente al hospital que cabe recalcar es amiga de tu hijo definitivamente, Emilie estaría muuuy orgullosa de ti.- El sarcasmo era algo que salía de su boca como si nada, importándole poco si volvía a estar confinada al Miracolous.

Apretando los puños solo vio al cuadro de Emilie sabiendo que de saber lo que él permitió hacer, estaría más que asqueada de verlo. Su esposa era alguien de corazón gentil y dulce, odiaba la injusticia y si ella supiera lo que le hizo a la amiga de su hijo sabía que ella no lo perdonaría.

El miracolous de la mariposa brillo, las emociones negativas eran muchas pero luego de sentir las emociones de su hijo supo que no valía la pena intentar akumatizar a alguien hoy. El dolor, la tristeza y la ira en Adrien fueron tan fuertes que estuvo cerca de sofocarse en ellas aun estando lejos definitivamente alejaría a Lila Rossi de él, suficiente tenía su conciencia de haber puesto a los Dupain-Cheng a vivir la pesadilla de todo padre.

-Y que harás ahora _Maestro,_ mandaras un akuma a los padres de esa niña o simplemente la akumatizaras aun estando inconsciente.- El desprecio de Duusu era evidente, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le había hecho a la campeona de Nooro era comprensible.

Cuando lo obligo a decirle que tenia de especial esa niña al notar la atención que le prestaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verla, este le dijo que ella era una verdadera mariposa. Al ser el kwami de la bondad no pudo evitar sentirse atraído ante la que la propia Marinette exhalaba sin darse cuenta, como abeja a la miel Nooro estaba dispuesto a decir sin lugar a dudas que la niña podía usar el miracolous de la mariposa sin ninguna dificultad, pero si ella fuera un akuma este sería tan fuerte y poderoso como ninguno que hubiera hecho como Hawkmoth.

Y por eso intento por todos los medios necesarios akumatizarla, usando a la hija de Audrey y aquella mentirosa para lograrlo, pero nunca habría llegado a los extremos de terminar dañándola físicamente.

Esa jamás fue su intención.

* * *

Apretando sus manos lo más fuerte que podía solo podía ver con un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho la figura flácida de su hija, una mano grande se había posado sobre su hombro. Tom la veía igual o más triste que ella, abrazándolo solo pudo tratar de convencerse que su hija iba a estar bien, que no iban a tener que extirparle uno de los ojos por lo que paso si este no mejoraba.

Aun podía verla tirada en el pavimento, la sangre y los vidrios tirados en el suelo, solo había escuchado gritos y un fuerte golpe y cuando salió se horrorizo de ver a su bebé tirada en el suelo herida.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando la camisa de Tom, su mente rebobino como una película esa escena, pero de alguna manera recordó a las chicas que eran compañeras de su hija. Una en específico que había dicho en la escuela, que su Marinette le había robado una reliquia familiar.

-Oh, Tom. Somos muy malos padres.- Las lágrimas y los sollozos chocaron contra el cuerpo de su esposo, quien intentaba tranquilizarla.

Le había creído a una chica cualquiera que bien pudo haberle mentido que a su propia hija, a quien crio con los mejores valores y quien le había demostrado una y otra vez que era alguien honesta y de confianza.

* * *

**(N/A: Perdonen si no actualizo seguido. Mis clases virtuales son una mierda y a veces ni duermo. Espero les guste esta historia.)**


	4. Nouvel éveil.

_"Morir es fácil, vivir es más difícil."_

* * *

Marinette estaba flotando en ese horrible vacío negro, pero hubo algo diferente esta vez. Su conciencia estaba en un intervalo extraño que la tenía sintiendo como varias partes de su cuerpo hormigueaban, era como si de pronto hubiera pequeños chasquidos de electricidad pasaran por sus nervios.

De pronto se sintió con mucho miedo de dejar aquel vacío negro, por mucho que lo detestara este había sido la única ancla de su cordura ante no saber lo que había pasado para terminar donde estaba, su vista empezó a oscurecerse y antes de que ya no pudiera ver nada solo pudo sentir como su todo su cuerpo ardía como si se estuviera quemando.

Lo primero que noto al despertar era que estaba oscuro de nuevo solo que podía ver ciertos rastros de luz entremedia de esa oscuridad, intento moverse pero un golpe seco de dolor le recorrió todo su cuerpo eso la alarmo más de lo que admitiría, ese dolor era casi imposible de tolerar el solo intentar mover los dedos de sus manos era un calvario.

-Ugh.- A pesar de querer gritar parecía que su cuerpo no quería cooperar, su garganta la sentía seca y solo podía escuchar el sonido de su sangre de correr por sus oídos.

-La paciente despertó.- Creyó escuchar, pero el dolor la hizo ignorar todo a su alrededor, unas manos empezaron a acomodarla para quedar en posición sentada en donde estuviera acostada, las voces eran ecos que pronto se empezaron a escuchar más claros.

-Marinette, cariño. Estamos aquí.- Era su madre estaba segura de eso, intento volver a moverse solo para sentir como si alguien le hubiera golpeado su pierna con un mazo.

-Ugh.- La cabeza le palpitaba, y estaba segura de que escucho algo crujir.

-Hagan espacio, parece que los analgésicos no han funcionado.- Luego de escuchar eso sintió como en uno de sus brazos entraba un líquido extraño, pasaron momentos de agonía cuando sintió como el dolor disminuía considerablemente un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al ya no sentir aquel horrible dolor.

-Parece ser que el golpe en su cabeza no fue tan grave como se pensó…- Escucho como un hombre hablaba pero la Bluenette lo ignoro a favor de al menos ubicar donde estaba y porque su cuerpo estaba tan inmovilizado.

-Marinette?- La voz suave y cálida de su padre la hizo voltear un poco la cabeza, hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir su cuello tan tensó.

-Marinette, si nos escuchas intenta decir algo.-

Respirando profundo, sintió como su garganta ardía y sus costillas palpitaban.

-…D-donde… es…toy…- Su voz salió rasposa y seca, la confusión estaba en su mente.

-Estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente. Llevas una semana inconsciente.-

Dicho eso la cabeza de la Dupain palpito de dolor, un torrente de recuerdos vino a ella como una cascada quien al saber de la razón del porque estaba allí no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mojando las vendas que tenía en la cabeza, algo que preocupo a todos en la habitación incluyendo a la Kwami escondida entre la ropa de Sabine sin que esta lo supiera.

Y la razón era que las lágrimas de Marinette no eran como cuando cualquier persona lloraba, en el ojo herido eran escarlata y en el otro eran normales. Su ojo izquierdo estaba llorando sangre.

El doctor, un hombre de entre los cuarenta pelirrojo llamo a las enfermeras para que empezaran a quitarle parte del vendaje para ver lo que pasaba.

-Doctor.-

-Lleven a la paciente a una tomografía, hay que cerciorarse de que su cerebro este bien.- Rápidamente ella fue llevada donde había permanecido en silencio, su corazón sintiendo la apuñalada de la traición y una única cosa en mente.

_…¿Por qué?_

* * *

**-Más tarde-**

* * *

Marinette estaba de nuevo acostada durmiendo esta vez por los sedantes que se le habían suministrado, a fuera de su cuarto estaban sus padres quienes hablaban con el doctor.

-Luego de la tomografía pudimos ver que su hija está bien. El cerebro de Marinette esta solo un poco inflamado por el golpe, pero nada que deban de preocuparse.-

-Entonces porque nuestra hija lloró sangre en uno de sus ojos, doctor?- Tom estaba a nada de simplemente llorar el mismo, ver a su pequeñita de esa forma era demasiado para él.

-Eso fue por el mismo golpe, no se preocupe. Nos encargaremos de darles los analgésicos y ver periódicamente sus ojos en busca de problemas, pero debo de advertirles que el ojo izquierdo es el que más me preocupa, hay una posibilidad de que su hija pueda perderlo.- Disculpándose se fue al ver que era necesitado en otra parte, dentro del cuarto estaba Tikki abrazando el cuello de la franco-china dormida.

Ambos padres se vieron sintiendo un gran peso en sus corazones al saber que probablemente su hija perdería uno de sus ojos, como si una mano apretara sus corazones no pudieron imaginar lo que debía pasar de ahora en adelante su única hija.

Los periodos de conciencia de Marinette fueron donde tenían que ver como estaban sus extremidades, en especial sus costillas, según explico su doctor un poco más de fuerza y estas se hubieran roto. Hubo momentos donde podía estar más despierta y fueron cuando sus padres estaban presentes y estos le hablaban de lo que pasaba mientras estaba inconsciente, pero la Bluenette estaba tan cansada que solo dejaba que ellos hablaran.

Una de las revisiones donde la peliazul estaba despierta le habían dicho que era hora de saber cómo estaba el ojo más afectado, el izquierdo. Podía sentir como le quitaban las vendas, la duda y el nerviosismo era mucho pero había una cosa resonando en la mente de Marinette.

_¿Conservaría su ojo?_

Ella podía ser ingenua, pero no era estúpida. Sabía que su ojo estaba muy dañado, y por lo que le contaron las enfermeras, sus padres y el doctor había llorado sangre lo que había causado mucha preocupación, su cerebro estaba bien pero su ojo había recibido los cristales cuando impacto en el accidente.

_"El accidente que quien creías era tu mejor amiga causo."_

Alejo aquel pensamiento, lidiaría con eso luego de saber sobre su ojo. Para ella eso era lo más importante, apretando la mano que su padre le estaba dando su corazón estaba golpeando dolorosamente sus costillas y sentía como de pronto la última venda fue retirada.

-No abras el ojo aun, Marinette.- Dando un suspiro hizo lo que se le ordeno, el doctor estaba palpando su parpado con un dedo el cual se veía mejor a como se veía antes. -¿Puedes sentir eso?-

-Si.-

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos a lo más importante.- Tapando el ojo dañado con sus manos le dio la indicación de que lo abriera y lentamente empezó a abrir el ojo izquierdo, el pelirojo estaba evitando que cualquier rayo de luz pasara a través de sus manos, si lo lograba o no eso no lo sabía.

-Muy bien Marinette, a la cuenta de tres voy a quitar mi mano. ¿Estas lista?-

-No, no lo estoy.- Su voz tembloroso y su mano sana apretaba la de su padre ante el miedo de lo que estaba por pasar. Sabine estaba retorciendo sus propias manos a la vez que Tikki estaba escondida entre el delantal de Tom, escuchando atentamente.

-Uno…- Era el momento de la verdad.

-Dos…- Esto era real, era el momento para saber si su ojo estaría bien o no.

-Tres!-

Quitando sus manos dejo que la luz diera por fin en aquel ojo, solo que eso provoco que las lágrimas salieran por el ojo derecho de Marinette mientras unos gemidos salían de su boca al poder saber la verdad.

-No puedes ver con tu ojo izquierdo, verdad?- Los sollozos ahogados de la franco-china fueron su única respuesta además de un débil.

-No…- Las manos delicadas de su madre secaban las lágrimas de su ahora único ojo bueno, y Tom solo podía acariciar los hombros de su hija en un intento de transmitirle el consuelo que necesitaba, pero ambos padres sabían que ninguna cantidad de palabras podría devolverle el ojo.

El hombre pelirojo solo suspiro, esta era la parte más difícil de su trabajo, tuvo que decirle a la Bluenette que debido a lo grave del golpe y los cristales incrustados debían de someter a su hija a un procedimiento de extracción ocular.

Ambos padres abrazaban con delicadeza a su hija quien estaba sollozando al saber la noticia, sin que ninguno lo viera en una esquina del techo una mariposa negra observaba todo pero tomando la orden de alejarse se fue por la ventana no siendo detectada.

Horas más tarde estaban sometiendo a la euro asiática a otro proceso de escáner para ver el estado de sus fracturas y ver el daño interno menor que tenía, si bien no tendrían los resultados hasta más tarde era algo que le entregarían después pero ahora debía junto a tres enfermeras extraer un ojo.

-Doctor Laurent, esto es necesario?-

-Hace unas horas fui a ver a la niña para ver su ojo, cuando le quite las vendas y no pudo ver nada con él, ya ni siquiera puede llorar con él. En el peor de los casos el golpe que sufrió el nervio óptico quedo en pésimas condiciones y es muy posible que la razón de que ese ojo lloraba sangre se debió a que un vaso sanguíneo se rompió lo que hizo que ese exceso de sangre fuera a las glándulas lagrimales, sino lo extraigo ahora hay una probabilidad muy alta de que el ojo acabe de pudrirse dentro de su cráneo y si no queremos a una niña muerta esta es la mejor solución.-

Finalizo tomando un par de pinzas alargadas con puntas curvas, esto no sería nada lindo. Tardaron tres horas por el único hecho de que debían de cerrar el vaso sanguíneo roto en aquel ojo, Marinette tuvo suerte de que solo fuese su ojo y no haber tenido un daño interno mucho peor, luego de aquella operación vinieron los resultados donde se podía ver como en la parte donde sus costillas estaban habían marcas de grietas en ellas, solo un poco más de fuerza y el ojo izquierdo hubiera sido una de las ultimas de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

La voz de Nathaniel era solo un eco, ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para saber que estaba preocupado por ella, sus ojos estaban en sus manos, aun cuando estas estaban limpias las sentía aun llena de la sangre caliente de Marinette.

-Alix, vamos háblame.- Viéndolo vio que la veía como si temiera por ella.

-Somos los peores…- Murmuro, sus manos se volvieron puños que empezaron a temblar el recuerdo de como prácticamente estuvieron alabando a Lila luego de su supuesto viaje aún estaba fresco, la forma en la que simplemente empujaron a Marinette a un lugar aislado cuando sabían de sobra que la propia franco-china se hubiera ofrecido voluntariamente si eso significaba ayudar a alguien discapacitado.

-Alix, de que hablas?-

-Mintió.- Murmuro ahora molesta, recordar a esa zorra italiana solo provocaba que quisiera matarla con sus propias manos, pero no tanto como lo era lo que sentía al pensar en Alya.

-¿Qué?-

-Lila mintió, Nathaniel!- Se levantó de golpe, el pelirojo retrocedió unos pasos intimidado de aquella ira que salía de su amiga. –Esa zorra nos mintió a todos sobre todo!-

-Espera, si Lila mintió… quiere decir…- No quería creer que la chica de grandiosas historias les había mentido, porque si lo hizo eso significa…

-Hicimos de lado a Marinette, por creerle a Lila.- Termino de decir la de cabello rosa.

* * *

Adrien había faltado a su sesión de fotos por tercera vez consecutiva, al igual que a sus clases de piano y chino. Había sido así desde que Marinette Dupain-Cheng había tenido aquel accidente que la dejo en el hospital y que ahora se había cobrado uno de sus ojos, ver lo que había pasado a través de unos de sus akumas le hizo ver que Lila Rossi se encargó de dejarle a aquella joven de talento prometedor un daño más profundo de lo que imagino.

Nathalie observaba a su jefe en silencio, sus manos apretaban la Tablet donde se mostraban todas las actividades que Adrien había estado evitando, llegando incluso tan lejos como para escaparse de casa aun estando encerrado pero incluso si estaba en allí, podía ver como algo se había ido en el rubio.

El desayuno los comía sin ganas, no pronunciaba palabra alguna en ningún momento por mucho que lo intentaran hacerlo hablar, se negaba a que lo tocaran y sus ojos verdes habían perdido mucho de su brillo; actuaba como cuando supo que su madre había desaparecido, estaba ausente de todo y de todos.

Adrien estaba con Kagami en su habitación bajo la excusa de que la japonesa trataría de hacer que el Agreste menor por fin respondiera, ambos estaban discutiendo en voz baja sobre su visita al hospital donde estaba Marinette, llevaban bastante tiempo queriendo ir pero hubo ciertas situaciones con los compañeros de clases de Adrien que lo impidieron.

-Podríamos ir mañana, nos escaparemos de esgrima y así iríamos a verla.- Dijo el rubio abrazando una almohada en forma de mariquita.

-Mi madre entendería, ella me dijo que me daría el día libre para cuando fuera a ver a Marinette.- Kagami estaba al otro extremo de la cama en posición de loto.

Los ojos del hijo de Emilie brillaron ante la idea de ver a Marinette otra vez, abrazando con más fuerza aquel cojín sonrió y su mente tuvo una idea.

-Podríamos llevarle flores.-

-Un regalo que la haga sentir mejor, pero no deben ser solo cualquier flor. Deben ser unas que le muestre lo mucho que la extrañamos.- Y así ambos empezaron a discutir sobre qué tipo de flores podrían llevarle a la Bluenette.

* * *

Tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra intentando volver a escuchar aquella melodía que tanto había cautivado su corazón, sus ojos solo podían ver a aquella chica tímida que sin saberlo había robado su corazón, su mente aun no podía concebir el saber que ahora mismo estaba en el hospital herida.

Toco unos acordes más agresivos que se acercaban a como se sentía por dentro, por dentro había una parte de él que quería tener a la creadora del Ladyblog de frente para hacerle el mismo daño que le había hecho a su dulce melodía, esa parte vengativa y llena de odio solo deseo que aquel sueño de ser reportera muriera cuando ni siquiera hubiera empezado.

Pero la otra parte, solo quería tener a Marinette con él para así protegerla de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño.

Fuera de su cuarto Anarka y Juleka observaban como el único varón de la tripulación se lamentaba, lloraba en cada melodía que sus manos creaban y se retorcía de dolor al ver a alguien que amaba herido.

-Mamá-

-No podemos hacer nada mi pequeña pirata, Luka necesita sacar todo eso de su sistema.-


	5. Conséquences

_"Somos libres de nuestros actos, pero presos de sus consecuencias."_

* * *

Alya estaba acostada en su cama sin sus lentes, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas tenían un rastro de lágrimas secas. Estaba mordiendo sus labios con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, su mente rememoraba el momento donde empujo a Marinette, el sonido del auto y el choque, la sangre en el pavimento.

_"¿Por qué lloras? Tú fuiste quien empujo a Marinette para que pagara por lo que le hizo a Lei-la."_

Quiso negar lo que esa voz decía, pero no encontró fuerzas. Sus manos fueron a sus ojos mientras nuevas gotas saldas salían de sus ojos, luego de que llevaron a Marinette al hospital ella no solo quedo en un problema enorme sino que podría pasar un largo tiempo en una correccional, no solo había arruinado su propio futuro sino que había arruinado a quien siempre sintió como si fuera una hermana.

Una a la que había dejado en el hospital.

Desde que Marinette termino en el hospital sus padres le habían dicho que no solo estaban decepcionados sino que estaba más que castigada y que aun si evitaba la correccional, eso no evitaría que lo que hizo la persiguiera por el resto de su vida y que afectara su vida.

Incluso en la escuela las cosas no eran mejores, todos los de otras aulas evitaban tener algún contacto con ella, incluso con sus amigos las cosas solo eran más deprimentes, cuando volvió a asistir Ivan y Kim junto con otros chicos de otros salones lucharon para quitarle a Alix de encima, aun le dolía el estómago de la patada que le dio.

Nino era la única persona con la que tenía contacto social pero incluso él había dicho que estaba más que molesta con ella.

Lo peor fue que después de eso, básicamente Alix estuvo muy cerca de atacar a Lila. Ese dia el reinado de mentiras que había creado se había derrumbado, ya que incluso Adrien había gritado más molesto de lo que nunca lo habían visto.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

-¡Quítenme las malditas manos de encima! ¡Voy a darle a Lila las heridas que tanto dice tener!- Alix pataleaba lo más que podía, sus ojos azules estaban irritados por todo lo que había llorado. Ivan sostenía el cuerpo lo mejor que podía de la chica de cabello fucsia quien era tomada de los brazos por otros chicos más, la fuerza producto de su ira la había hecho más fuerte y en su mente había un solo objetivo ir tras la italiana.

Quien ahora estaba en un rincón sola, nadie de la escuela iba a ayudarla o socorrerla luego de saber que Marinette había terminado en el hospital por culpa de una de sus mentiras, el resto de las aulas decidieron que era mejor alejarse de la ahora denominada "Clase Akuma", nadie estaba dispuesto a estar cerca de quienes permitieron que alguien tan dulce como Marinette Dupain-Cheng terminara con heridas de gravedad.

Si eso le ocurrió a una de las chicas más dulces quien le hizo una fiesta a la ahora aliada de Hawk Moth, que les esperaba a ellos.

-No podemos dejarte hacer eso, Alix. Ya más que suficiente que Marinette terminara en el hospital, no queremos que nadie salga herido.- Dijo un chico de cabello negro con ojos miel, estaba sosteniendo los brazos de la más pequeña.

-¡Esta zorra se merece estar allí!-

-Amiga, tienes que calmarte, a este ritmo terminaras expulsada.- Nino estaba cubriendo a Alya quien protegía su estómago de posibles golpes por si la de gorra se soltaba.

-Cierra la boca, Nino! Alya tiene suerte de que hubieran intervenido porque si no- Su amenaza no termino de salir cuando la risa de cierta rubia hija de la reina de la moda veía altiva todo.

-Oh vaya, quien diría que todo este circo se debe a que esa panadera está en el hospital. Si hubiera sabido que era por algo tan insignificante, ni siquiera me habría molestado en venir.-

Como si esas palabras fueran una chispa, eso encendió toda la ira de todos los que estaban allí incluso los que sostenían a Alix estaban tentados a soltarla para que así esta destrozara a la mimada, pero sabiendo que estaban atentando contra alguien poderoso como el alcalde solo por mirar mal al monstruo que era su hija solo vieron con asco a la rubia.

-Eres un monstruo, Chloe!-

-Como si la opinión de unos tontos plebeyos me importara, deberían dejar de llorar. No es como si Dupain-Cheng fuera a morir, y aunque lo hiciera no es como si eso fuera algo malo, porque si mal no recuerdo ustedes se tragaban las mentiras de Rossi, y es ridículo absolutamente ridículo que ahora lloren por eso.-

Adrien quien estaba entre la multitud esperando que Alix se soltara para que pudiera darle los golpes que Lila merecía, veía con rendijas verdes a quien era su amiga de la infancia, su cabello se estaba erizando y estaba tan tenso que parecía que iba a romperse; Plagg entre tanto trataba de calmar a su portador con pequeños golpecitos para así llamar su atención.

 _"-No me dan el suficiente Camembert por esto.-"_ Pensaba el gatito negro, negando con la cabeza ya que su portador a estado tan deprimido y sensible que no dejaba que ni siquiera su propio padre lo tocara, incluso lo había empujado cuando solo había tocado su hombro. Su gatito iba a hacer una locura si no se calmaba pronto.

-Chloe- Siseo Alix enfurecida, era un milagro que un akuma no haya aparecido.

-Muy bien, tratemos de calmarnos.- Nino intentaba por todos los medios calmar todo, el hecho de que la Bluenette ya no estuviera para intervenir en las peleas dejaba que el moreno intentara al menos asumir el papel, solo dejándole ver lo difícil que era.

 _"-¿Cómo te las arreglaste, Dudette?-_ "

Lila había estado tratando de buscar una salida pero no podía hacerlo sin arriesgarse a ser vista, vio los cabellos rubios de Adrien y acercándose lo más disimuladamente que pudo intento apegarse a él para así al menos tener algo de protección, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.

-Adrien, tienes que- Apenas toco el brazo del hijo de Gabriel este la vio con una ira mucho más amenazante que la de su padre.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- El grito de Adrien hizo que todos los vieran, el de ojos verdes la veía con odio puro sin adulterar estaba lejos de la italiana, quien al sentir las miradas de todos intento evocar algo de lastima llorando.

Adrien, p- No termino de hablar al ver como las brillantes esmeraldas que Adrien siempre poseía ahora solo habían dos ojos verde toxico que la veían como si fuera un ser repugnante.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Lila!-

Nino al ver el estado del Agreste menor fue hacia el para tratar de calmarlo.

-Amigo- Su mano iba hacia su hombro pero una sola mirada lo hizo retroceder, era la mirada de un gato salvaje.

Su vista volvió a la italiana quien desesperada trataba de usar sus mentiras para salir de la situación, lástima que esta vez ya no iban a funcionar.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Adrien? Se supone que somos amigos.- Los sollozos y las lágrimas falsas solo hicieron que deseara usar su cataclismo con ella, y fue allí cuando algo hizo Click!.

¿Cuántas veces fue la propia Marinette quien lloro y nadie la consoló?

¿Cuántas veces lidio sola con las mentiras de Lila?...

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que pelear sola contra ella?

Toda la ira y la tristeza que tenía reprimida desde que su madre desapareció empezó a burbujear, sus manos se volvieron puños y sus uñas se enterraron en su piel lastimándola mientras estas temblaban, había terminado con dejar que Lila se saliera con la suya, poco le importaba ahora si ella se akumatizaba de nuevo y si lo hacía iba a usar toda su fuerza contra ella.

Ella ya no iba a volver a intentar a lastimar a los que amaba, pasarían sobre su cadáver primero.

-¿Por qué? Te diré por qué, eso es porque- Inhalo profundo, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir callando. -¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA!- Su grito resonó por todo el pasillo y antes de que ella pudiera tratar de hacer voltear la situación.

-Mentiste desde el primer día, mentiste sobre ser la descendiente de un portador del Miracolous del Zorro, mentiste sobre tu viaje a Achú como has estado mintiendo sobre todo!- Adrien respiraba muy pesado, pero no había terminado, era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de haber hecho que Marinette callara, y las enfrentaría de frente estaba cansado de ser un cobarde.

-Y lo peor de todo es que, yo deje que siguieras mintiendo!- Eso hizo que jadeos audibles se escucharan, poco le importaba si todos lo odiaban.

-¡Creí que solo querías hacer amigos, que solo mentías para no estar sola! Pero me equivoque, ¡mereces estar sola!-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- La voz del director Damocles se hizo presente, los gritos de todos llamaron la suficiente atención para que él junto a la profesora Mendeleiev y a la profesora Bustier.

Adrien al ver al director solo sintió asco, al recordar cómo no dejo que Marinette pudiera explicarse y como la había expulsado sin siquiera dejarla explicarla.

-Oh Director, mi compañera quiere agredirme.- Lila corrió para así estar al resguardo del director, si Alix trataba de golpearla no saldría bien.

-Es suficiente, no permitiré que agredan a una estudiante.- Eso solo provoco que todos los estudiantes vieran mal a la italiana, entre ellos estaba Marc y Aurore quienes estaban indignados al ver como defendían a Lila.

-Hipócrita…- Siseo el rubio molesto, algo que todos escucharon en especial el director.

-Adrien- Quiso intervenir su maestra, pero una mirada molesta del hijo de Gabriel la hizo callarse, tal parecía que compartía más con su padre de lo que dejaba ver.

-Jovencito, más le vale-

-¿O que director Damocles? ¿Qué es lo que hará? Expulsarme? Mi padre estará muy contento de saber eso, pero esa es la cosa no? Mientras mi padre o el de alguien rico como yo puede simplemente arruinar esta escuela usted siempre va a ceder!- Sus palabras dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, el rubio estaba dejando salir toda su ira y poco le importaba lastimar a alguien. Alguien que amaba estaba muy herido en el hospital por su inacción e ingenuidad, y ya no iba a permitir que nadie más lastimara a sus seres queridos. Se acabó el Adrien pasivo.

Poco le importaba ya, que su padre lo castigara o lo volviera a encerrar.

-Esto es una mierda.- Sus palabras solo hicieron que varios jadearan.

-Adrien, no tolerare ese tipo de- Caline estaba por regañarlo pero solo logro empeorar la situación.

-Muy conveniente. Sabes cuando algo es inapropiado, ¿no?- Alix había intervenido, la habían soltado y ahora veía a su maestra muy molesta pero también estaba sintiendo una enorme satisfacción al verla nerviosa. Pero no había terminado. –Sabes cuándo intervenir y regañar a alguien por algo inapropiado, ¿cierto? ¿O lo haces solo porque tengo el presentimiento de que sabias que Lila era una mentirosa?- Ahora todos los alumnos y Mme. Mendeleiev estaban viendo a la maestra y al director.

Todo era un jodido desastre, y ni siquiera era la mitad del día.

-Porque el hecho de que Agreste este simplemente diciendo la verdad es lo único importante en estos momentos. Es mucho más que el hecho de que probablemente supieras que Rossi nos estaba mintiendo, ¿no es así?- Alix para ese momento tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas, haber presenciado como la franco-china había tenido el accidente solo hizo que estuviera muy mal. Las ojeras eran más visibles ahora que todos le prestaban más atención a la chica bajita, no podía dormir sin tener que rememorar aquel accidente. –Adrien tiene razón, esto es una mierda.-

-Alix-

-¿Y sabe qué? ¡Tal vez Adrien lo sabía, pero ahora está haciendo algo al respecto! ¿¡Cuántos años he tenido que soportar tus miradas de decepción cuando Chloe me intimidaba a mí y me decías 'se la mejor persona' o 'se un buen ejemplo', pero tú nunca diste el maldito ejemplo?!-

El aire era tan tenso que era difícil respirar, Adrien veía a Alix como si de pronto viera lo que no había podido ver hasta ahora, y no le gusto lo que ahora veía.

-Hiciste lo mismo con Marinette.- La afirmación que vino de Adrien solo hizo que ahora los estudiantes de los otros salones mantuvieran más distancia con ellos.

Su maestra permitió que intimidaran a Marinete, y le hizo sentir que era su culpa.

Plagg prácticamente podía sentir toda la ira de su portador saliendo, su corazón latía desembocado y en esos momentos solo esperaba que Hawk Moth no hiciera su aparición.

-Madame,- El tono frio de Alix solo hizo que sintieran un escalofrió. -¿alguna vez ha visto a Madame Cheng enojada?- Lila vio confundida las expresiones de horror del director Damocles y las de algunos estudiantes, no entendía su miedo en lo más mínimo. –Supongo que no, considerando que usted y el director Damocles permitieron que fuera intimidada por tanto tiempo.-

Como si por fin fuera consciente de lo que dijo, la tez de la mujer se tornó pálida incluso Nino se mostró aterrado ante eso, de todas las madres la de Marinette era la más aterradora y todos lo que la conocían eran conscientes de eso, y la única razón por la que no había sido la receptora de su ira incontrolable era porque Marinette no les dijo a sus padres sobre su vida escolar.

-Si alguien le informara a la señora Cheng lo que le ha estado pasando a su hija, bueno- Una risa cruel escapa de ella, sabía que iba ser una de las afectadas por aquella ira pero sabía que se lo merecía y estaba dispuesta a aceptar su destino bien merecido. –si ustedes le tienen miedo al padre de Chloe solo por ser el jodido alcalde, entonces no tienen idea de lo extensa que es la familia de Marinette. Sentiría lastima… sino fuera porque se lo merecen.-

-Lo que todos merecemos.- Dijo Adrien, su voz más suave de sus ojos esmeraldas salieron lágrimas, una de sus amigas más cercanas por no decir la única que tenía ahora había sufrido por mucho tiempo ahora entendía porque lo había alejado apenas supo que era amigo de Chloe.

Lila veía como todo ahora estaba fuera de su control, y si las expresiones de todos le decían algo, entonces esta vez no había nada que la salvara de lo que venía.

Adrien hizo camino a la salida, su mochila en su hombro y estaba listo para lo que venía, podía oler la panadería a lo lejos y con plomo en sus pies fue allí. No reacciono cuando Alix se unió a él, ni cuando ambos entraron, era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias y esta vez las aceptarían con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

**-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

Alya sollozaba al recordar como todos murmuraban sobre lo muertos que estaban, nunca había visto a Madame Cheng molesta pero algo le decía que ser quien recibiera esa ira no iba a ser lindo, Nino le había contado un incidente que había ocurrido cuando él y Marinette eran niños.

Un niño había empujado y cortado el cabello de ella por diversión, le dijo que el propio señor Dupain tuvo que intervenir ya que había estado lo suficientemente molesta como para querer tomar uno de los rodillos, incluso sus madres tuvieron que intervenir para al menos tratar de razonar con ella.

Ahora que su hija terminara en el hospital… que Dios se apiadara de ella y de su alma porque sabía que Sabine Cheng no lo iba hacer.

* * *

**(N/A: Literal solo conocemos al hermano menor de Nino, nada de sus padres. ¿y porque le puse que tiene dos madres? La verdad quería hacerlo, no busquen respuestas de eso porque es esa.**

**En fin, son las tres de la mañana. Tengo examen de cuatro horas y estoy tomando café mientras me ahogo en auto desprecio porque el hijo de su reputisima madre de mi maestro de matemáticas dijo que si hay resultados iguales en el examen nos pone cero.**

**Y si es capaz, ya lo hizo. Pero bueno, supongo que me desahogue con este cap, mi consejo para los universitarios…**

**No escojan Ingeniería en computación. Espero les guste el cap, espero actualizar pronto.)**


	6. Pain.

> _"Enfócate en tu recuperación, no en tu dolor."_

* * *

Marinette escucho varios de sus huesos crujir, el dolor estaba allí, agudo y palpitante. Le recordaba a la vez que fue atravesada por la espada de un Akuma, ignorando ese dolor movió sus dedos de la mano enyesada su único ojo veía aquel yeso que cubría su muñeca pero dejaba sus dedos libres.

-Marinette, tómatelo con calma.- Tikki era su única compañía cuando las enfermeras y sus padres no estaban en su cuarto, pero aun cuando ella estaba allí la ignoraba, al igual que a sus padres. Desde la operación su ya nula atención se había reducido significativamente, ahora debía de acostumbrarse a no ver las cosas como antes y de saber que de ahora en adelante a tener que sufrir el dolor de la recuperación.

Tikki solo suspiro, de por si su elegida apenas le dirigía la palabra cuando despertó la primera vez ahora que le tuvieron que quitar uno de sus ojos, el contacto era muy mínimo. Luego de la operación pensó que volvería a llorar pero, solo quedo viendo a la nada y decidió ignorar a todos, posándose sobre su hombro vio la mano enyesada al igual que la Bluenette; necesitaba tiempo, y eso le daría.

-Tikki…- Su voz seca y rasposa sonó en la habitación, faltaban al menos media hora para que una enfermera viniera a revisarla. La Kwami roja solo quedo atenta, era la primera palabra real desde la operación.

-Tikki… yo… estoy cansada… muy cansada…- La forma en la que lo dijo hizo que la pequeña deidad sintiera que algo dentro de ella, se encogiera. Y como si de un golpe se tratase, la realidad golpeo a la pequeña diosa.

Marinette era una niña. No hablaba de su género, sino que, su elegida y nueva guardiana era una niña. Una niña que a su edad su mayor preocupación debería ser sus clases, su enamoramiento y ayudar en la panadería de sus padres… no preocuparse por una ciudad ni luchar contra un psicópata que deseaba alterar el balance del universo.

Puso expectativas y cargas en alguien tan joven, la regañaba cuando hacía algo incorrecto pero en ningún momento le dijo que era lo correcto para que pudiera resolverlo, ¿Cómo podía esperar que Marinette supiera lo que hizo mal? Esperaba que lo supiera todo automáticamente y la culpo cuando no cumplió con sus expectativas.

Marinette era joven, y era capaz de cometer errores. No era inocente de sus elecciones, pero tampoco era responsable de la de los demás, ella no debía sentirse equivocada por sentirse molesta cuando la lastimaban.

Ya era hora de hacer las cosas mejor, el futuro no se veía brillante pero esta vez, no dejaría a su bichito sola. Si ella caía estaría allí para ayudarla a levantarse, si ella lloraba estaría allí para secar sus lágrimas, si ella elegía odiar o perdonar… estaría apoyándola en cada paso.

Porque era hora de ver a Marinette. No a Ladybug. No a la nueva guardiana… solo a Marinette.

-Oh Marinette, lo lamento tanto.- Gotas saladas salieron de su único ojo azul, las gotas cayeron en el yeso blanco mojándolo.

La franco-china quiso decir tantas cosas, quiso disculparse por estar allí, quiso decirle a Tikki que debían de hacer algo sobre lo que pasaría ya que no podría transformarse en Ladybug, quiso simplemente gritar… pero en estos momentos era demasiado… todo era demasiado.

Unos cuantos sollozos salieron de ella, la aceptación de lo que Alya le había hecho la golpeo tan fuerte que la dejo sin aliento. Temblando busco un Akuma, no quería arriesgarse pero la pata de Tikki en su cara la hizo verla.

-Está bien, déjalo salir.- Como si de una señal se tratara, las lágrimas salieron con mucha fuerza. Algunas llegaron a los cortes, quemándole y provocándole ardor, quiso comentar sobre la posibilidad sobre ser Akumatizada pero las palabras de su Kwami se lo impidieron, ella iba a encargarse si algo pasaba.

Esta vez, podía llorar todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

Adrien y Kagami estaban listos para irse al hospital, la madre de Kagami le había dejado la tarde libre a su hija para que fuera con el Agreste a ver a la Bluenette. Adrien llevaba Claveles mientras que Kagami llevaba Girasoles, ambos decidieron llevar sus respectivas flores para Marinette, ya que no podían ponerse de acuerdo decidieron llevar esas flores.

Luego de investigar el horario de visita en el hospital, ambos acordaron ir temprano para así verla. El rubio se veía contento aun cuando tenía ojeras y se veía más delgado, la Tsuguri estaba con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que podría volver a ver a su amiga.

-Muy bien, le diré a Gorila que nos lleve al hospital. Padre ha estado muy ocupado tratando de controlar las críticas que tiene por Lila, ahora, no va a notar si me fui.-

Luego de decirles la verdad a todos, el Agreste menor empezó a volverse una persona muy asocial, evitaba a casi todos en su clase siendo Alix la única excepción luego de haber ido con él a la panadería a decirles a los señores Dupain-Cheng la verdad, había visto a la señora Sabine tan enojada que incluso tuvo miedo.

Luego de haber dicho todo entre lágrimas, fue sorprendido al recibir un abrazo de ambos padres de su amiga. Aún estaban un poco enojados con él por obligar a su pequeña no advertir a nadie sobre las mentiras de Rossi, pero luego de una larga charla en la que Alix había dicho que su padre era uno de los peores pudo entender mejor muchas cosas, que antes no comprendía al haber estado encerrado por tantos años.

Que las mentiras siempre lastimaban a las personas, no eran como los tabloides que debía de ignorarlos para que se callaran. Eso lo hizo ver que fue muy horrible haberle pedido a Marinette que no expusiera a Lila, esperaba poder redimirse de su error.

Los señores Dupain-Cheng le habían dicho que la panadería siempre lo recibiría si iba, el sentir aquel calor y amor familiar que le dieron lo hizo llorar más de lo que ya estaba llorando. Recibir atención y amor que buscaba siempre de su padre lo hizo muy necesitado en cuestión de afecto, ya sea emocional o físico, tal vez por eso apreciaba mucho a Marinette.

Pero ella siempre se sintió intimidada hacia él, tartamudeando en su presencia y evitando el contacto visual. Esperaba que no lo odiara, pero si lo hacía…

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, sus ojos picaron. Si Marinette elegía odiarlo entonces iba a aceptarlo, aun cuando lo odiara no dejaría de preocuparse por ella, ni de protegerla. Le dolería perder su amistad, pero eso no significaba que no la seguiría protegiendo sin que ella lo supiera.

-¿Listo para irnos, Adrien?- La voz de Kagami lo hizo volver a la realidad, suspirando asintió con la cabeza y jugo con uno de los pétalos de las flores sintiendo la suavidad y lo delicado del pétalo. Se preguntaba si debió llevarle dulces, había escuchado que la comida del hospital era horrible y tal vez algo dulce le gustaría.

Justo cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, Nino junto con Alya, Rose y Kim los alcanzaron para hablar con ellos.

-¡Amigo espera!- Nino se acercó a Adrien, luego de la confrontación el rubio había dejado de sentarse con el de gorra para sentarse en asiento trasero donde Marinette se sentaba.

Y si alguien intentaba sentarse a su lado, él les mandaba una mirada de muerte mientras un aura intimidante lo cubría, la única que pudo estar a salvo de eso fue Alix quien le había dicho que parecía un gato huraño en una ocasión, lo que le gano que el Agreste bufara mientras murmuraba que él no era huraño.

El Agreste y la Tsuguri al ver a la de lentes fruncieron el ceño mientras le mandaban miradas de muerte, y Alya lo único que hacía era esconderse detrás de Nino y hacerse lo más pequeña posible, la creadora del Ladyblogg ha estado en hielo delgado. No está en un reformatorio porque los señores Dupain-Cheng habían dicho que dejarían que su hija decidiera, si debía ir a un reformatorio o no; la parte más oscura de Adrien deseaba que su princesa hiciera que fuera a un reformatorio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Kagami, estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento para evitar aplastar los girasoles que tenía en las manos, no iba a llevarle unas flores aplastadas a Marinette; tragando en seco el Dj acomodo su gorra nervioso y dijo.

-¿Van a visitar a Marinette?-

-Eso no te incumbe.- La japonesa lo que menos quería era que ellos se acercaran a la Franco-China.

-Solo queremos saber si podríamos acompañarlos para ver a Marinette.- Hablo Kim, la mirada de hielo que recibió de la japonesa lo dejo helado.

-No.- La respuesta de Adrien los hizo verlo, sus ojos tenían un brillo frio y estaba tenso.

-Adr…-

-La razón por la que quieran ver a Marinette no me importan, pero no permitiré que se acerquen a ella.- Estaba por irse con la de cabello azabache pero fue Alya quien evito eso.

-Por favor… déjennos ir con ustedes, quiero disculparme con Marinette.-

…¿Disculparse?...

Era una broma, no es cierto?

Eso hizo que en el interior de Adrien estuviera caliente, muy caliente.

Alya quería disculparse por lo que hizo, como si no hubiera empujado a Marinette a un accidente que pudo ser fatal, quería disculparse como si lo que hizo no fuera la gran cosa…

¡Como si con eso todo fuera a ser como antes!

Antes de hacer una locura, la mano de Kagami en su hombro lo hizo retroceder, la Tsuguri había visto como el ojiverde parecía querer arrancarle la garganta a la blogger.

-No valen la pena, Adrien.- Odiaba admitirlo pero sabía que tenía razón, cuando la limosina llego y ambos subieron grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Gabriel Agreste adentro.

-Padre.- Antes de hablar el hombre mayor hablo primero.

-Adrien, espero que no te moleste pero iré a acompañarte a ver a la señorita Dupain-Cheng.- Sus palabras aliviaron al rubio mientras que la japonesa solo podía ver más tranquila a su novio al verlo menos tenso.

* * *

Luka estaba con su guitarra en su espalda comprando una caja de Macarons de fresa y chocolate, tarareando una melodía que conocía de memoria y que calentaba su corazón se preparó, había sido una ardua tarea pero gracias a que hablo con los padres de Marinette supo en que hospital estaba, además de ir a ayudar en la panadería para que no tuvieran que preocuparse.

Y… aún estaba el hecho de que golpeo a Adrien, cuando le confeso que sabía de las mentiras de Lila, estaba lo suficientemente enojado para hacer eso pero entendía que la forma en la que le enseñaron a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas era algo normal, que pensara que era la mejor forma de actuar.

Si Gabriel Agreste no iba a preocuparse por Adrien, entonces él lo haría. Había llegado a conocerlo, como para ver que su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, sabía que estaba arrepentido pero también sabía que nunca quiso que Marinette terminara de aquella forma.

* * *

El efecto domino era algo muy curioso, este siempre se daba a las consecuencias que un hecho tiene sobre otro.

La reacción en cadena que vino cuando Marinette tuvo su accidente, lo que provoco que fuera despedida como modelo y Gabriel cortara su alianza, y siguió con Adrien sacando sus mentiras a la luz, el efecto domino solo aumentaba de tal forma que parecía que no podría detenerlo.

Lila Rossi escuchaba a su madre pelear a gritos con su padre, luego de que Adrien fuera a ver a los padres de la panadera estos presentaron una queja con el Ministerio de Educación donde ahora tenían al director Damocles en microscopio con respecto a la administración de la escuela, sus padres ahora estaban escuchando que había mentido sobre que la escuela estaba cerrada por los ataques de akuma.

Y también supieron que mintió sobre que Ladybug y Chat Noir no purificaban los akumas, y sus mentiras metieron a su madre en problemas muy serios con la embajada así que retiraron su inmunidad diplomática por lo que tenía que enfrentar muchos crímenes además de absentismo escolar y falsificación.

Ni siquiera podía salir de la situación con un Akuma, Gabriel había dejado bien en claro que si trataba de tomar uno de ellos se encargaría de hundirla de tal forma que nunca podría volverse a levantar, y si siquiera insinuaba revelar su identidad como Hawkmoth entonces iba a destruirla más allá de la imaginación y comprensión.

Estaba sintiendo lo que todas sus víctimas habían sentido cuando nadie les había creído. Impotencia.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lila Rossi estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de sus acciones, solo que esta vez no había nada ni nadie que impidiera enfrentarlas.

El Karma era cruel.


	7. Profundidad en el dolor.

_"Si tienes las agallas para hacer algo, lo que sea, entonces aguarda un poco para que puedas enfrentar las consecuencias."_

* * *

**Paf!**

El cuerpo de Gabriel Agreste cayó al piso sosteniéndose la mandíbula, su nariz sangraba y su rostro palpitaba por el dolor del golpe pudo distinguir a varios doctores y enfermeras que trataban de contener a Adrien, sus ojos vieron a su hijo quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio que sus ojos verdes expresaban en su estado más puro, Kagami intentaba por todos los medios evitar que se soltara.

Haber confesado que sabía de las mentiras de Lila Rossi y encima hacer que vigilara a Adrien como su espía fue lo que causo esa reacción, la mirada verde esmeralda de su hijo solo lo veía con odio y asco.

Esa mirada que era idéntica a la de Emilie, como si ella estuviera allí viéndolo por todo lo que ha hecho. Desde akumatizar a civiles donde sus akumas siempre mataban o destruían la ciudad, hasta llegar a poner voluntariamente la vida de Adrien en peligro.

Aquella mirada esmeralda lo veía con una ira que sabía que de haber sido la de su esposa, lo hubiera matado por completo.

* * *

_Frío._

Se sentía muy frío…

Desde que Marienette tuvo el accidente sentía su interior muy frío, como si un manto gélido se hubiera instalado en lo más profundo de su ser. Empezando por su piel, penetrando con obstinación hasta ir a sus huesos, de sus huesos hasta llegar a lugares que nunca pensó existían dentro de su cuerpo.

Llegando a su alma…

Plagg lo sabía, lo había visto batallar para poder dormir, moviéndose por toda su cama intentando encontrar la posición correcta que lo conduciría a los brazos de Morfeo donde descansaría para el día siguiente.

Pero eso no pasaba, el frío lo tenía despierto, quería calor, ansiaba calor.

El Kwami de la destrucción solo veía a su elegido hacer de todo para al menos poder tener el ansiado descanso, ejercicio, subiendo la calefacción hasta sentir aquel cuarto un horno, tomando mantas, edredones y muchas almohadas para al menos entrar en calor.

Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no funcionaba, su cuerpo podría estar ardiendo por todo lo que hacía, podría estar bañado en su sudor pero sabía que no sentía calor después de todo… los gatitos odian el frío…

Adrien Agreste siempre fue un chico educado, su madre lo educo para ser un caballero y aceptar que no siempre iba a obtener lo que quería, pero nunca pensó que ansiaría tanto algo como era el calor.

Lo quería. Lo ansiaba. Lo necesitaba!

Luego de que no volvió a saber más de su madre, había sentido como un viento gélido soplaba dentro de él dejándolo cansado y entumecido. Sintiéndose que todo era irritante, deseando que dejaran de tocarlo y que no se le acercaran.

Ahora si bien la situación no era la misma, era parecida en cierta manera. Pero lo que sentía por la desaparición de su madre no era igual a lo que sentía por el accidente de Marinette en lo absoluto.

…

Era mucho peor.

Si antes pensó que lo que sintió era fuerte, ahora sentía que estaba en el mismísimo mar del Ártico, llevaba noches sin dormir bien solo durmiendo unas pocas horas, las pocas veces que pensaba en calor no podía evitar pensar en Kagami, Marinette y su panadería, los padres de ella que tanto en su identidad civil o la de héroe lo trataban como si fuera su hijo.

Muchas veces en las veces que terminaba transformándose en Chat Noir para ir directo a la panadería, entrando al cuarto de Marinette y durmiendo en su cama sintiendo el dulce calor que emanaba de allí, aspirando el dulce aroma a productos horneados que flotaba en el aire y que estaba seguro revivirían a sus papilas gustativas.

No importaba cuanto comiera la mejor comida preparada de su chef personal, le sabía a cartón insípido solo comía para así alejarse de casa lo más rápido que pudiera para así evitar sus actividades extra curriculares y pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Kagami, quien lo hacía volver a sentir cálido mientras pasaban tiempo juntos.

Pero todo se iba a la hora de ir de vuelta a aquella prisión que dejo de ver como un hogar, solo estando en su cuarto esperando la hora de transformarse e irse a la panadería que sabía, lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente en casa.

El frío Ártico que había sentido en aquellos días no se comparaba al que sentía cuando Marinette poso su único ojo en él.

Era uno paralizante que lo dejaba sin respiración, que lo congelaba y que lo hacía sentir como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de hielo puro.

-¿Adrien?- Su voz suave lo trajo de vuelta, sus manos aun sostenían las flores en sus manos, los Claveles blancos lo veían con tristeza, dio una pequeña mirada hacia Kagami viendo que estaba igual o peor que él al ver por fin a la Bluenette.

-Hola Marinette.- Su garganta le dolía como si una gigantesca mano la estuviera oprimiendo, vio por un momento que la cara de su amiga de coletas lo veía con una expresión casi de asombro por su rostro con algunas curitas, sus ojos vieron los yesos que tenían sus extremidades ambas en el lado que recibió el impacto de aquella camioneta junto con el ojo que recibió todos los cristales que hizo que lo perdiera.

Adrien sentía que su pecho se comprimía, la imagen que tenia de frente lo dejaba indefenso y débil, el peso de lo que dejo que pasara lo dejaba casi sin fuerzas. Pero entre todo ese dolor, nació una llama protectora, no iba a dejar que nadie volviera a lastimar a Marinette o a alguien a quien amaba.

Nadie volvería a dañar a los que amaba.

Nadie, ni siquiera su propio padre.

Ni siquiera HawkMoth.

* * *

Marinette sentía una mezcla distinta de emociones desde la ansiedad hasta la ira, sabía que estaban haciendo Adrien y Kagami allí era solo por ella, no había tenido visitas desde el accidente solo la de sus padres y la compañía de Tikki la hicieron empezar a aceptar lo que le había pasado.

Estaba bien para ella no recibir visitas, estaba segura que no soportaría ver las reacciones de su abuela y abuelo cuando la vieran, no estaba nada preparada para simplemente que alguien que conocía la visitara estando con yesos y sin un ojo.

Y ahora estaban allí Adrien y Kagami, por un lado se sentía conmovida de que tomaran tiempo de sus apretadas agendas para verla, pero por el otro el solo ver a Adrien la hacía sentir incomoda. Cada vez que estaba sola se ponía a pensar en cualquier cosa, llegando a ver que su 'enamoramiento' si es que se podía llamar así solo era una obsesión en aumento.

Le dolió aceptarlo pero mientras más lo pensaba, era cada vez más evidente. Luego de que le hayan traído su teléfono para al menos estar entretenida cuando estuviera sola ya que la televisión solo daba su noticia, junto con programas que la aburrían. Investigo e investigo y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al ver que todo lo que había hecho bajo el pretexto de estar enamorada era un acoso y obsesión en su etapa de inicios.

Había idealizado a Adrien como un ser perfecto y absoluto cuando solo era un chico que tenía virtudes y defectos que quería ir a la escuela y ser normal, un chico que simplemente trataba desesperadamente obtener la atención y amor de su padre. Ahora pensar en todo lo que hizo la hacía sentir mal, recordar todo su cuarto lleno de fotos de Adrien, haber memorizado su horario y tenerlo en su cuarto solo la hacían ver como una de aquellas fans de las que él trataba de huir, era como ser Chloe o Lila!

Apenas le dieran el alta, tiraría todo eso incluyendo ese horario y vendería los regalos de cumpleaños que había hecho para él. Maldita sea, incluso robo su teléfono en una ocasión.

Verlo ahora solo la hacía recordar todo lo que hizo, todos los planes complicados que hizo para al menos decirle dos palabras coherentes, ahora que recordaba mejor no valía la pena hacer eso estaban en la misma clase y compartían un círculo de amigos, infinitas oportunidades de hablar y conocerse podían ocurrir.

Su ojo vio a Kagami quien tenía un ramo de Girasoles, se sintió culpable al recordar la época en la que la odio solo por estar cerca de Adrien y si bien eran buenas amigas, no borraba lo que había sentido.

Todo era demasiado.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?- La pregunta que dijo Adrien solo le dieron ganas de verlo fijamente.

-He estado peor.- La voz de Marinette hizo que la viera, la curiosidad de preguntar porque su ojo derecho tenía un parche era grande pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería incomodar a su amiga.

-Gracias por las flores.- Su ojo vio las flores que estaban junto a las otras que le habían dado, solo que las de ambos resaltaban al estar en vueltas en papel verde y rojo respectivamente.

-No queríamos venir a verte con las manos vacías, queríamos darte algo especial.- Vio como Marinette tenía una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, la japonesa vio como aquel brillo que caracterizaba a la franco-china casi ausente, ver sus heridas la hicieron tener ganas de tomar su espada e ir tras Alya y Lila ella misma.

Kagami Tsuguri no solo era hija de Tomoe Tsuguri. Ella en algún momento de su vida fue hija de Hideo Aoyama, un hombre de corazón gentil y dulce que se encargaba de darle todo el amor que fuera posible.

Sus padres se conocieron cuando su madre fue a un campo de arroz con su abuelo para que pudiera empezar a moverse por sí sola, su madre le cuenta que no se había concentrado mucho al caminar y termino cayendo en un hueco en el suelo, su padre la había ayudado sin saber que ella era del linaje de los esgrimistas más grandes de Japón.

Su madre siempre le relataba que no había amado a su padre de inmediato, él hizo que terminara perdidamente enamorada, pasaron años donde ambos se terminaron conociendo mejor que a ellos mismos y antes de darse Tomoe Tsuguri de veintitrés años campeona de esgrima, no se imaginaba la vida sin el dulce, comprensivo y exasperante Hideo.

Su padre era un hombre alto, ojos color café y cabello negro atado en una coleta baja que siempre había amado sentir en sus dedos, a diferencia de su madre su padre había nacido en una familia de agricultores donde joven empezó a trabajar en los campos de arroz en los que conocería a su madre.

Recordó preguntarle a su abuelo porque hizo que su madre fuera allí en primer lugar. Sus palabras aun las recordaba.

_"-Cuando tu madre nació y se nos revelo que estaba ciega, supimos que la vida no sería justa para ella. Tropezaría y caería, así que tuvimos que enseñarle a tener que valerse por sí misma, mi pequeña Kagami hacerla caminar en el campo de arroz era una forma de mostrarle que no siempre iba a estar acompañada en el camino que tomara y que nunca sería fácil.-"_

Su padre era el opuesto de su madre, pero también era a sus ojos una roca inquebrantable e irrompible que cada vez a la hora de tomar su mano siempre se sintió a salvo.

No había palabras para describir el dolor que sintió cuando murió, su salud se fue deteriorando y junto a eso su fuerza y fortaleza tan características, aquella aura gentil y tranquila empezó a apagarse junto con su vitalidad.

Su piel bronceada producto de todos los años de trabajar en el campo se volvía pálida, sus ojos cafés que eran tan vibrantes y llenos de amor se empezaron a opacar provocado por cáncer que lo había atacado, aquellas manos grandes y llenas de callos que siempre la hacían sentir a salvo se volvieron débiles, aquel cabello que tanto amaba se había apagado.

Como la luz de una vela que se apaga, así se había ido su padre. Tenía siete años cuando perdió la batalla contra su enfermedad y lo último que recordaba cuando su madre le dio la noticia, fueron las lágrimas que salían detrás de sus lentes oscuros y una voz rota le decía que se había ido.

Su madre perdió al amor de su vida, y ella un padre.

Años de traslados donde estuvo en escuelas privadas y entrenamientos de esgrimas la hicieron cerrarse, no convivía con las personas a menos que fuera necesario, su madre se había cerrado y vuelto estricta con ella y pensó que viviría siempre así.

Su estadía en Francia le hizo ver lo contrario, nunca en su vida habría siquiera imaginado que terminaría teniendo novio y amigos.

Adrien le recordaba un poco a su padre, veía algo de su padre en la amabilidad que siempre le mostraba, su madre siempre le dijo que el amor era algo diferente para todos, ella supo que amaba a su padre cuando él le dijo que su familia esperaba que se casara con la hija de unos amigos cercanos, ella apenas supo eso no dudo en hacérselo saber y al final termino con ambos casándose.

Marinette por otro lado era su mejor amiga, cuando su amistad comenzó no pudo evitar compararla con su papá. Comprensiva y dulce cuando se daba la tarea de explicarle ciertas cosas que desconocía al haber sido una niña igual de protegida que Adrien, recordaba cuando una vez tomó su mano y sintió sus callos producto de ayudar en la panadería de sus padres no pudo evitar ver la de su padre.

Puede asegurar que cuando levanto su mirada, vio a su padre vestido de su Kimono azul sonriéndole, pero solo era Marinette quien le sonreía. Ese día se sintió como si fuera de nuevo con su padre a ver el espectáculo de títeres.

Estaba segura que la sola idea de simplemente irse y separarse de ambos la desgarraría por dentro, su padre siempre le decía que 'el amor no discriminaba entre pecadores y santos' cuando le contaba sobre lo que sentía por su madre aun después de tantos años.

Y ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, las experiencias que ha conseguido podía decir con certeza que era verdad.

Porque amaba a Adrien y ese amor romántico iba creciendo.

Y porque también amaba a Marinette y ese amor fraterno que sentía hacia ella, solo se fortalecía.

Y por eso, verla de aquella forma en la cama de hospital, le dolía más de lo que podía admitir.


	8. Primeros pasos

_"La recuperación nunca se termina. Hay días buenos y otros no tanto. Lo importante es saber levantar la cabeza durante los malos momentos."_

* * *

Luego de la visita de Kagami y Adrien la franco-china quedo sola, recostada en su cama suspiro Tikki se había hecho presente apenas se fueron y ahora estaba en su hombro estaba en silencio algo que agradecía ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, su único ojo veía el techo blanco donde ahora tenía memorizado cada detalle de este.

Marinette hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir la intravenosa de su brazo arderle, era un pequeño precio a pagar ya que era lo que evitaba que el dolor de su cuerpo fuera insoportable como ahora que sentía su brazo y pierna palpitarle de forma constante, junto con el hecho de sentir dolor al respirar. Según el doctor el impacto de la camioneta hizo que terminara con las costillas muy fracturadas, por lo que no solo debía guardar reposo sino que tener que detener cualquier actividad física como correr si quería recuperarse por completo, un suspiro cansado salió de ella.

Las cosas estaban muy mal y ahora todo era más complicado… era un desastre!

Su vida era un desastre completo ahora, si no lo era cuando empezó a ser Ladybug y ahora ser la guardiana lo era ahora que estaba con huesos rotos y sin uno de sus ojos, no solo las identidades de los héroes temporales habían sido comprometidas sino que ahora estaba fuera de servicio por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, debía de encontrar una solución y pronto, ella y Chat Noir estaban en desventaja sin sus héroes temporales ahora si ella no estaba allí para purificar el akuma y reparar el daño que hubiera en la ciudad.

-Marinette-

Debía de pensar en cómo podría transformarse y no romperse más los huesos en el proceso…

-Marinette-

Ya no podía usar a ninguno de los que había considero confiables, no solo por su identidad expuesta al mundo sino porque varios de ellos… ellos…

-¡Marinette!-

Oh Dios, Alya fue Rena Rouge y fue quien había hecho que…

-¡MARINETTE REACCIONA!-

La voz de Tikki la hizo verla, su visión estaba borrosa y estaba temblando parpadeando varias veces pudo ubicarse donde estaba y que estaba sudando frío, respirando algo agitada dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada, todo era demasiado y ni siquiera ha habido un akuma para que se ponga peor.

Levantando su mano donde tenía el yeso dejo que su Kwami se posara en su mano, el calor de la magia que la pequeña diosa emanaba siempre la envolvió y se permitió suspirar por un momento, el peso de los aretes se sintió mucho mayor a lo que era y Marinette solo quería que HawkMoth ya no existiera para al menos no tener que preocuparse por la seguridad de la gente de Paris.

-Resolveremos esto juntas Marinette, pero primero tienes que cuidarte.- El apoyo de Tikki era algo que de verdad apreciaba, viendo como ella posaba una de sus patitas en sus dedos sonrió, no era una sonrisa feliz era más una mueca rota que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero en su estado actual era lo mejor que podía dar.

Tragando saliva asintió con la cabeza, el dolor que su cuerpo tenia era mucho pero iba a superarlo porque era fuerte y esta vez iba a superar su mayor prueba hasta el momento.

Pero por ahora, era el momento de sanar, era la guardiana de los Miracolous ahora e iba a demostrar que el Maestro Fu no se equivocó al elegirla.

* * *

Sabine trataba de calmarse, de verdad que ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello. Respiro una, dos, tres, cuatro…

La ira ciega no va a solucionar nada se recuerda, una cabeza fría es mejor planeando que una cabeza hirviendo. Movió su cuerpo con fluidez, su mente rememoraba las palabras que Alix y Adrien les habían dicho a ella y a Tom, lo que pasaba en la escuela.

La intimidación que su hija sufrió por años, el abuso por parte de sus maestros al ignorar todo eso a favor de no estar en el lado malo del alcalde, las mentiras de esa chica junto con todo lo que tuvo que aguantar en el proceso.

_"-Inhala y exhala. Relájate no dejes que la ira te domine, Sabine.-"_

Trato de calmarse, quiso dejar su mente en blanco pero solo lograba ver al intentarlo el cuerpo de su hija en el pavimento y las lágrimas que había derramado al saber que había perdido un ojo, la impotencia al saber que no podía decir o hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, la ira al darse cuenta que su bebé había sido abusada por una niña que no le importaba en lo absoluto las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran traer.

Respira profundo, uno…

Su dulce hija estuvo siendo abusada y nunca lo supieron.

Dos…

Su Marinette, quien ayudaba a todos cuando estos le pedían ayuda.

Tres…

Su Marinette, quien había perdido una parte vital de su cuerpo gracias a las mentiras de una chica y su seguidora.

Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, abriendo los ojos se mostró sus ojos grises totalmente fríos y duros la postura de Tai chi se fue, y lo único que ahora se veía era a una madre enojada, muy enojada.

Una mano grande se posó en su hombro y estaba a punto de quitarla cuando vio los grandes y dulces ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado, allí fue cuando se relajó lo suficiente como para ya no estar tan tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Tom siempre sabia como calmarla de alguna manera, aun cuando todos le decían que era mejor dejarla sola él iba y de alguna manera lograba calmarla por completo o al menos disminuir su ira.

-Sabine…-

-…-

Conocía esa mirada, la conocía muy bien era la misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba por detenerla de hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría o que no habría vuelta atrás, la misma que tenía cuando sabía que habían lastimado a sus seres queridos.

-Sabine.-

-No voy a hacerles daño físico, Tom, eso sería rebajarme a su nivel.-

Sus manos eran grandes pero no se sentía intimidada en lo más mínimo por ellas, muchos considerarían a Tom Dupain era la encarnación humana de un gran danés. Grande aparentemente intimidante pero en general suave, eso era una gran equivocación Tom Dupain era la encarnación humana de un pitbull.

Los pitbulls eran perros de granja pero también se les consideraban perros niñeras debido a la gentileza que tenían hacia aquellos que cuidaban, un pitbull con gusto arrancaría la carne de un hombre que lastimara a su familia como había deseado hacer cuando estuvo frente al director Damocles, estaba muy molesto, sí.

Pero sabía que su esposa estaba mucho más molesta que él, pero sabía que se sentía más herida que otra cosa. Marinette fue y siempre será un milagro para ambos, su nacimiento fue prueba de eso ya que Sabine había casi muerto del miedo al ver lo pequeña que era.

Su Marinette había sido prematura, en el embarazo había presentado problemas que hicieron adelantar su nacimiento y los doctores le habían dicho que tenía el cordón umbilical estaba en su cuello, cuando la revisaron les habían dicho que al estar doblado el cordón evito que su hija se alimentara como se debía.

Marinette había nacido totalmente desnutrida y tuvo que estar internada por varias semanas, aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio, totalmente pequeña y desnutrida con intravenosas y una máquina para que sus pulmones pudieran enseñarle a respirar, su Sabine no se separó de ella en ningún momento todavía recordaba su expresión cuando escucho que uno de los bebés de cuidados intensivos había muerto y no encontraba la incubadora de su hija.

Sus gritos y lloros se escucharon por todo el hospital mientras trataba de calmarla. Pudo calmarse cuando le habían informado que en realidad habían movido las incubadoras para limpiar la habitación, pero que su hija estaba bien y empezaba a volverse un bebé saludable.

Luego de haber podido estabilizar a su hija, pudieron cuidarla y allí vio como en su flor de loto había desarrollado el deseo de proteger a su retoño a toda costa, el amor que ella tenía para su hija era grande y sabía que ella la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Y sabía que ver a su hija así de herida provocaba una rabia que solo era equiparable a la de un dragón cuando tratan de ir tras el tesoro que resguardaba, pero bien sabia él que esa ira era mucho más grande y peligrosa que la de un dragón.

-Marinette no querría verte así.-

-Eso… eso es muy cruel, Tom.-

-Mi dulce flor de loto, sabes que nuestra hija no querría verte así.-

Pudo calmarla esta vez, sabía que tenía razón y por el momento eso la detenía de hacer una tontería… por ahora.

* * *

Lila veía pálida las noticias, luego del accidente de Marientte sus mentiras fueron descubiertas y no solo eso al parecer lo que había dicho la marimacha de Alix era cierto sobre los padres de la panadera, el ministerio de educación estaba haciendo una muy exhaustiva investigación sobre toda la escuela en especial el director y los maestros.

Si bien fue Alya quien lanzo a Marinette hacia la carretera y que tuviera el accidente, ella quedo como la que había incitado eso al haber mentido sobre ser acosada por ella, Césaire les mostro a todos los mensajes donde ella decía sobre lo que Marinette le hacía y ahora estaba enfrentando incitación a cometer un homicidio además de los cargos que ya tenía.

Ni siquiera la inmunidad diplomática podría salvarla ya que su madre la había retirado para enfrentarlos, incluso Jagged Stone estaba encabezando las demandas por difamación ya que cuando se dio cuenta de sus mentiras y lo que le había pasado a la panadera este de inmediato presento una demanda, no habría sabido nunca que él prácticamente adoraba a Marientte.

Lila estaba pensando de forma desesperada una forma de salir de todo este lío, no importaba donde lo viera estaba en un callejón sin salida ni siquiera sus mentiras la salvarían esta vez. Nada podía sacarla de esto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y sus ojos vieron afuera de su ventana donde vio un par de ojos verde que la veían con mucha intensidad, tampoco pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que Chat Noir pasaba por su casa vigilándola al parecer aún estaba enojado por el truco de Oni-Chan y algo le decía que se estaba conteniendo de usar su cataclismo en ella.

La puerta de su casa se abrió quitando su vista de la ventana, al voltear de nuevo vio que el portador del miacolous de la destrucción se había ido pero aun cuando no estaba a la vista todavía sentía la sensación de ser observada.

* * *

Luka siempre había sido alguien considerado por muchos como alguien tranquilo y que nunca se enojaba, pero en realidad él era alguien que en el pasado tenía mucha ira en su sistema por lo que con el tiempo y mucha meditación pudo mantener esa parte de él muy dentro de sí.

Pero había sentido que aquella ira que había creído se había desvanecido volvía, la sentía debajo de su piel deseando salir y causar daño a todos sin importar quien fuera, se tragó toda esa ira. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para dejarla salir.

Marinette se había visto sorprendida al verlo, no era horario de visita y su Kwami apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse debajo de las sabanas pero no significaba que no agradeciera la visita aun cuando no quería que él la viera en su estado actual, no iba a negar que no le gustaba tenerlo cerca y que apreciaba su compañía.

-Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette.-

-Hola Luka.-

Tenía el estuche de su guitarra en su espalda y llevaba en sus manos una caja rosada con un listón blanco, entrando se sentó en la silla que había a su lado ambos estaban en silencio, la bluenette no sabía que decir ya que no esperaba verlo pero en realidad había extrañado la presencia de Luka con ella.

-Escuche lo que pasó.-

-Oh…-

Esta vez el silencio se volvió incómodo.

-Sé que probablemente no querrás hablar de eso, pero quiero que sepas que si quieres hablar de ello solo tienes que llamarme.-

Viendo a Luka pudo ver en aquellos ojos que hablaba en serio, una pequeña presión se formó en su pecho y sintió repentinas ganas de volver a llorar donde sintió su ojo lagrimear un poco. Una mano se posó en su rostro donde limpio delicadamente la lágrima que había salido sin que lo supiera, cuando sintió la cálida mano de Luka no pudo evitar recostar su rostro hacia ella buscando más contacto, porque por primera vez podía ver unos ojos que no la veían con lastima o tristeza como si fuera una muñeca rota.

-Marinette…-

-Perdí un ojo, Luka.- Ante esas palabras el ojiazul sintió como aquella ira se calentaba más, como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción, pero para la franco-china era como sentir un peso de plomo en su garganta el decirlo en voz alta, eso solo hacía que todo fuera más real.

Gotas saladas salieron de su ojo cerrado, estaba tratando de confortarse en el contacto físico que le proporcionaban.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor, Luka?-

-No, no lo sé.-

-Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a este punto, creí que era mi amiga pero… me hizo esto…-

-Marinette.-

Pero ella siguió con su ojo cerrado negándose a ver su cara, ya era más que suficiente para ella saber que probablemente no iba a verla de la misma manera después de todo quien querría estar con una chica que le faltaba un ojo.

-Marinette, mírame.-

-No…-

-Mírame, ma mélodie.- Temerosa lo hizo, Luka estaba sonriéndole como aquella vez que salieron juntos donde pasaron la tarde juntos jugando videojuegos, aun cuando le dijo a Luka que necesitaba espacio para aclarar sus sentimientos él le aseguro que no debía de sentirse presionada para devolverle los sentimientos, y si solo lo quería como amigo a él no le molestaría serlo.

Pero ahora mismo, sentía como si él la viera como aquel día como si no le faltara un ojo y no tuviera los huesos rotos y eso la lastimo, porque Luka era un chico maravilloso que no merecía ser la segunda opción de nadie.

-Luka.-

-Sí?-

-Gracias.-

Agradeció que el haya estado allí aun cuando sus emociones estaban revueltas, cuando sus sentimientos eran confusos y cuando estuvo herida.

-En cualquier momento.-


	9. Neutral

_"Desmorónate. Esto no es tu destrucción: Es tu nacimiento."_

* * *

El té estaba listo, era algo bueno ya que deseaba beberlo.

El humo que salía de la tasa era dulce a sus ojos, tomando la tasa y deleitándose en el calor que salía de ella tomo un sorbo, el té verde siempre era una delicia. A pesar de que no hacía falta tomarlo tan caliente eso la hacía sentir viva, sus ojos fueron a la ventana donde vio a cierto joven de cabello rubio que estaba en una fuente posando frente a una cámara, relamiendo sus labios sus ojos fueron hacia el hombre de cabello plateado.

Aun cuando sabía lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría, era complicado en muchos niveles pero sabía que si nada de esto pasaba…

En fin, tiene que hacer lo que debe de hacer.

Son gajes del oficio.

* * *

La panadería que estaba al lado de la escuela Dupont estaba en un estado tenso desde que la hija de los dueños estaba en el hospital, en realidad la clientela daba fe que desde ese hecho el aire cálido y acogedor que siempre se respiraba allí ya no estaba dejando un aire tenso y triste.

Luego de que el día laboral de dicha panadería terminara, la pareja se encargaba de preparar el siguiente lote del día siguiente para así tenerlo fresco para cuando terminaban dicha pareja empezaba la tarea de preparar la casa cuando su hija fuera dada de alta, Tom veía como su esposa en específico mantenía limpia y en orden el cuarto de su hija donde mantenía todo en su lugar.

Incluso cuando entro para ayudarla vio como las ventanas y el piso brillaba por lo limpio que estaba.

Sabía que si él sentía que estaba sufriendo por lo que le paso a su hija, su esposa estaba agonizando. Viendo como ahora estaba escogiendo las sabanas nuevas para su cama, supo que debía de intervenir Sabine era una mujer fuerte pero el limite era su bebé y ahora mismo eso le estaba pasando factura.

-Sabine.-

-…- Ella estaba viendo entre sabanas de color azul y sabanas de color blanco, incluso tenia las fundas de almohadas ya listas para con las sabanas.

-Sabine.-

Se decidió por las azules, la pequeña mujer estaba muy concentrada en su tarea donde colocaba dichas sabanas con mucha concentración donde se aseguraba de que la cama quedara bien tendida para cuando su hija volviera.

-Sabine.-

Vio como las manos le temblaban, sus ojos verdes fueron a ver dónde el espacio de trabajo de Marinette. Las telas que estaban desordenadas, los papeles y los diferentes objetos de costuras que estaban allí que decían que alguien trabajaba allí ahora estaban ordenadas y guardados en donde muchas veces su hija dijo que debían estar allí.

Incluso las fotografías de la clase y las selfies con Alya seguían en su lugar, estaba seguro que ella quería arrancar y quemar cada fotografía ella misma pero ambos acordaron que Marinette seria quien decidiría lo que haría eso incluía el presentar cargos en contra de Alya.

Suspirando se dirigió hacia su esposa, estaba colocando fundas de almohada nuevas y parecía concentrada en dejarlas lo más esponjosas posibles con delicadeza tomo sus manos y con eso detuvo sus acciones.

-Sabine, para.- Vio como sus ojos grises lo veían cristalizados, luego de haber presentado una queja ellos mismos al ministerio de educación y una larga charla sobre lo que debían hablar con su hija ella había estado emocionalmente sensible, aun cuando su actitud para todos seguía siendo la misma ella estaba al borde de volver a estallar.

Para Tom Dupain su dulce esposa era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, pero hasta la piedra más duro cedía ante la presión.

-T-T-Tom… yo… yo…-

-Shhh, está bien. Déjalo salir.-

Y con eso, la madre de la portadora de la mariquita lloro en los brazos de su esposo aliviando un poco su dolor y a lo lejos cubierto por la oscuridad Chat Noir veía con sus propias lágrimas a la pareja, sintiendo la culpa de saber que si hubiera actuado mejor su princesa no tendría que estar sufriendo en el hospital en esos momentos.

-Lo siento tanto princesa. De verdad que lo siento.-

El portador del gato negro se quedó a lo lejos observando, no tenía la fuerza para acercarse.

* * *

Nino veía su muñeca donde alguna vez uso el brazalete de la tortuga, estaba desnuda no había nada en ella. No había ningún brazalete que lo transformaría en Caparace otra vez, ni tampoco había ninguna pequeña tortuga que hablaría con él y que ofrecería sabiduría en los pocos momentos que estuvo con él.

Apretó sus labios y su mirada fue a la ventana, veía los tejados de las casas con anhelo rememorando la sensación de libertad y el viento golpeando su rostro mientras saltaba.

-Nino.- Volteando la silla giratoria vio a su madre en la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos lo veían con seriedad desde que ella y su mamá supieron sobre que había estado ignorando a Marinette por las mentiras de Lila lo habían regañado.

Aun podía recordar las palabras de su mamá, _"-Tu y Marinette se conocen desde que eran bebés, ¿Por qué de pronto le creerías a una chica que llega y te dice que la chica que conoces desde siempre es una mala persona?"-_

-Sí, mamá?- Realmente no debería sentirse tan temeroso de su madre, pero no podía evitarlo era una mujer intimidante mucho más que Nora.

-Cariño, por favor. Vamos a hablar con él, no a castigarlo más.- La voz suave de su mamá lo tranquilizo un poco pero la mirada de decepción que ambas le dedicaron cuando conto todo aún era un trago amargo.

-Ocurre algo?-

Ambas entraron a su cuarto donde se sentaron en su cama, definitivamente iban a hablar con él.

-En realidad, si.-

-Nino, hablamos con Sabine sobre el estado de Marinette.-

-Oh…-

El silencio era incomodo, no sabía que decir aun cuando la curiosidad estuviera picándole por todo el cuerpo, pero desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo sentía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Miriam, quieres que…-

-No, no Agnes, yo lo hare.-

-Mamás, que fue lo que hablaron?- Un pequeño miedo se le instalo en la boca del estómago, se sentía de la misma forma cuando vio a Ladybug atrapada por… por Lady-Wifi…

Era doloroso pensar en Alya en estos días.

-Marinette despertó, y ella está bien pero…- La mirada que le lanzo le decía que no debía interrumpirla.

-Marinete tiene varios huesos rotos.- La culpa golpeo con toda su fuerza en Nino al escuchar eso, sabía que el accidente fue malo pero aun así no sabía porque saber eso era una sorpresa.

-…- Ni siquiera sabía que decir, su vista fue hacia una fotografía donde salían él, Marinette y Adrien detrás de ellos estaba la fuente en la que estaba haciendo el rubio su sesión, aprovecharon el descanso para al menos animar a Adrien aun cuando Marinette apenas podía decir una oración.

-Querida, sabes que debes decirle.-

-¿Qué… qué tienen que decirme?...-

-A Marinette tuvieron que quitarle uno de sus ojos, Sabine nos dijo que los cristales que se le incrustaron le hicieron un daño más severo de lo que se pensó.-

-¿Qué…-

Apenas podía respirar. Aire, necesitaba aire!

-¡Nino! ¡Respira!-

Un par de manos lo atrajeron a un abrazo forzado, otras empezaron a hacer círculos en su espalda a la vez que sentía lágrimas calientes en su rostro.

-Imítame Nino, adentro y afuera. Adentro y afuera.-

Inhalando y exhalando justo como su madre le estaba mostrando, imitando la forma en la que respiraba y relajándose al escuchar el latido de su corazón.

De verdad, la había cagado.

* * *

Marinette estaba muy pero muy cansada, eso no era una sorpresa pero sí lo era el hecho de que ahora debía de aprender a ver con la mitad de su visión reducida y no ver con la misma profundidad, y aun está el hecho de que aún no pensaba en cómo podría pelear contra los Akumas.

Por mucho que Hawkmoth haya estado inactivo no significaba que lo fuera a estar por siempre, Miracle Queen fue una buena forma de demostrarle que no estaba jugando en conseguir los Miracolous, la pérdida del maestro Fu aún era fresca.

-Mmmm.-

La mano sin yeso fue al parche, lo coloco arriba en su cabello y acaricio el parpado donde al tocarlo sintió lo hundido que estaba al ya no poseer aquella parte de su cuerpo, realmente no sabía lo que esperaba al hacer esto porque no era como si de pronto su ojo volviera a estar allí.

Suspirando coloco el parche en su lugar, y dejo que el aire saliera por su boca mientras se acomodaba mejor hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir el ligero dolor en sus costillas, Tikki estaba con ella realmente era de ayuda pero en este caso sentía que no podría ayudarla.

-Tikki?-

-Si?-

-Tú… eh… podría transformarme aun en este estado para luchar contra los Akumas?- La duda seguía en su cabeza, realmente quería saber para empezar a trazar un plan.

La kwami roja se colocó en la baranda de metal mientras veía a su bichito, si había algo que ella como diosa de la creación sabia era en reconocer aquella mirada que tenía Marinette en su ojo, era la misma mirada que Waylla* llego a darle cuando vio a los invasores que deseaban invadir su hogar.

Esa misma mirada que tenía antes de lanzarse sin pensarlo dos veces para luchar, aun sabiendo que podría morir. La misma mirada que vio antes de que los aretes volvieran al templo después de haberlos recuperados de su cadáver mutilado.

¿Por qué siempre sus portadoras tienen que sufrir los destinos más horribles?

_"Luego de las pruebas y de los testimonios, hemos encontrada a la acusada. Culpable de brujería, su destino será ser quemada al amanecer."_

_"¡Oh Dioses, hemos matado a nuestra protectora!"_

_"¡Que hemos hecho!"_

_"¡Hemos matado a un santo!"_

¿Cuándo los humanos dejarían de destrozarlas hasta no dejar nada más que un cadáver ensangrentado y mutilado?

_"¡Donde está tu diosa ahora, Kameyo!*"_

¿Cuántas Ladybugs debía de ver caer y sufrir?

_"¡TIKKI! ¡TIKKI! ¡SALVAME! ¡TIKKI!"_

Al diablo las reglas. Por una vez, sería la madre que ellas habían necesitado.

_"Sabes Tikki, sé que eres solo un Kwami pero… si fueras humana me habría gustado que fueras mi mamá…"_

-No, mientras tu cuerpo este herido, aunque te transformaras no podrías ir y luchar seguirías con los yesos y tus heridas.- Su pequeña patita estaba sobre uno de los dedos de Marinette, que había colocado en la misma baranda.

-…-

-La magia del miracolous en realidad ha estado ayudando desde el principio a que sanes más rápido, perder tu ojo era algo que el poder y la magia no pudo evitar ya que estaba demasiado dañado. Si bien aún te recuperaras, lo harás a un ritmo algo acelerado pero seguirá tomando su tiempo.-

No era mentira, al ser el Miracolous de la creación quien portara los aretes estaría en cierta manera protegido. Cosas como rasguños o cortes sanarían en menos de un día, pero como tal había efectos secundarios que la propia Marinette experimentaba.

Uno de ellos era que cada vez que hacia frio ella estaba aletargada, queriendo hibernar como lo hacía una mariquita en el invierno.

-Entiendo Tikki, estoy en un grave problema.-

* * *

Gabriel vio cansado como Adrien de nuevo se había escapado desde que le dijo la verdad había estado empezando a evitarlo como si fuera un leproso, solo había podido hacerlo ir a las sesiones de fotos si era él quien iba personalmente para así obligarlo a ir.

Luego de que su propio hijo le diera un puñetazo en la cara sin ningún tipo de duda, decidio darle algo de espacio.

El cuadro de Emilie que estaba detrás de él, estaba burlándose de él en esos momentos. A pesar de lo que los medio pudieran decir sobre su hijo, en realidad Adrien era más parecido a él de lo que dejaba ver pero definitivamente había heredado la ira fría de su esposa, una que quemaba y destrozaba a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

-Nathalie.-

-Sí, señor?-

-Llame a los padres de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, necesito hablar personalmente con ambos.-

Sus ojos vieron a la pequeña mariposa y pavorreal que estaban en esos momentos ignorando los dulces que estaban en la mesa, ambos se habían negado a comer los dulces de la panadería en un acto de rebeldía.

* * *

Luka estaba comiendo un helado con Adrien, Kagami y Alix, luego de visitar a Marinette y hablar con ella todos empezaron a tratar de al menos aparentar algo de normalidad, según Juleka el rubio había estado muy agresivo con todo el que se le acercaba llegando a incluso a cortar lazos con Nino.

Kagami y él habían hablado sobre eso, era hora de hacer una intervención y si lo que dijo era verdad sobre el golpe que le dio al padre que trataba de complacer, entonces debía ser una intervención seria.

Alix había estado actuando de forma diferente, Adrien y ella pasaban algo de tiempo juntos y pudo observar como ella se había vuelto más cautelosa con todos cuando salían en grupo.

La melodía de todos estaban en bucles uniformes y bajos, pero la de Marinette era la que más había cambiado. Los tonos dulces se habían transformado acordes graves y pausados, como si la canción continuara en contra de su voluntad.

Dando una cucharada a su helado de cereza empezó a pensar en lo que debía de hacer, la ayuda adulta quedaba descartada eran demasiados los adultos que les habían fallado. Era hora de tomar el asunto con sus propias manos.

En esos momentos le gustaría un consejo de Sass.

Y debía de empezar a vigilar a cierta víbora italiana, ella era un peligro para Marinette y no iba a dejar que la volviera a lastimar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haberme perdido pero diciembre fue más un mes de hacer eventos que de descanso, espero actualizar mis otras historias.
> 
> Muy bien, para los que leen este cap. No es que no haya avances significativos o que esto sea relleno, en una serie a veces la cotidianidad es algo que está en todos lados y en todo momento y esto es uno de ellos.
> 
> Los huesos rotos tardan en sanar, lo digo por experiencia propia.
> 
> *Waylla:- Significa, grama protectora.
> 
> *Kameyo:- Significa, larga vida. Lo cual es una burla ya que era una Ladybug anterior que murió siendo joven.


	10. Hogar

" _Nada vuelve a ser lo mismo dos veces."_

* * *

Marinette suspiro profundo llegó el día en el que le daban de alta y la dejaban irse a casa, luego de recibir las indicaciones del doctor sobre su pierna y brazo junto con su ojo sus padres iban a volver al hospital para llevarla a casa, la pequeña presión de sus costillas la hizo removerse incomoda, otra cosa que debía de cuidar mucho era evitar esfuerzos físicos por un tiempo.

Tikki le dio ánimos dentro de su camisa, estaba usando su ropa solo que no usaba su chaqueta por el yeso y no estaba peinada en sus usuales coletas, además de que ahora estaba usando un parche de color blanco luego de dos semanas enteras en el hospital iría a casa a recuperarse hasta que llegara el momento de ir de nuevo a la escuela, viendo la hora en su teléfono sus padres y el doctor se tomaban su tiempo.

-Y eso sería todo, Marinette tiene sus pastillas y si ocurre algo con respecto a su condición solo tienen que llamarme. -El doctor Laurent les dio su tarjeta y con eso fue todo, la hicieron ir en una silla de ruedas y con eso fueron a casa en el camión de entregas.

La franco-china estuvo en silencio absoluto, su ojo veía sus manos que estaban en su regazo lo único que quería era ir a casa y darse un buen baño donde se quitara toda la mugre que sentía encima, los baños de esponja del hospital no eran muy agradables. Cuando llegaron a casa la de cabello azabache se bajó con delicadeza y vio las escaleras con una expresión neutral, era hora de empezar con los retos al parecer.

-Marinette. -Volteo a ver a su madre quien con su papá parecían querer decirle algo.

-Cariño, si necesitas ayuda con algo solo tienes que pedirlo, ¿lo sabes verdad? - Asintiendo con la cabeza la nueva guardiana solo trato de sonreír, probablemente solo hizo una mueca, pero estaba tan cansada que solo quería bañarse y dormir por un rato.

Rechazando la ayuda de sus padres, Marinette empezó a subir las escaleras usando el barandal de las escaleras importándole poco si iba más lento de lo que debía o si se estaba forzando un poco, no aceptó la ayuda aun cuando el sudor empezó a bañar su frente y cuello, importándole poco si estaba sudando o si tardo 10 minutos en subir las escaleras.

Subiendo a su cuarto dejó que Tikki saliera y se dirigió al baño, su recompensa estaba allí y la tomaría por completo. Ese día jamás tuvo un baño tan satisfactorio.

Aun cuando era temprano se puso su pijama y fue a la cama, se derritió en las sábanas limpias y el aroma a pan con el que había crecido, eso fue suficiente somnífero para ella. Estando dormida no se dio cuenta cuando su madre entró a su cuarto y la cubrió con las sábanas encendiendo el ventilador que poseía para hacerla dormir mejor, como tampoco que Tikki durmiera en su cuello con ella.

* * *

Los días fueron repetitivos. Despertar. Bañarse. Desayunar. Quitar las fotografías de Adrien y tirarlas a la basura. Descansar. Seguir quitando todo lo que tenga que ver con Adrien, incluyendo en su computadora.

Estaba bien en realidad, eso hasta que los ruidos de abajo la hicieron saber que tenía un cambio de rutina.

Escucho como por su trampilla se escuchaban voces, ladeando la cabeza vio a los Kwamis que estaban fuera de la caja. Desde que despertó de su siesta, ellos acordaron vigilarla y no separarse de ella en ningún momento excepto cuando sus padres subían sus comidas y trataban de convencerla de bajar.

-¿Qué crees que sea, mamá?- Y allí estaba eso, desde que se convirtió en guardiana todos los Kwamis se dirigían a ella de esa manera. Ellos le habían dicho que al ser ahora la que velaba por la seguridad de los miracolous y por extensión ellos, era un nombre que le quedaba a la perfección. Era extraño ser llamada mamá por seres con más años y poder que ella, pero no le desagradaba.

-No… no lo sé. - Sentándose en la silla de su computadora espero, el yeso en su pierna y brazo eran aun incómodos de manejar sin mencionar las pastillas para el dolor que tomaba cada cierta hora, las voces se hicieron más fuertes a medida que se acercaban a su cuarto y les dio una señal a los kwamis para que se escondieran.

-¡No me importa si tengo que matar a ese hombre, va a pagar su negligencia de una manera u otra!- Gina Dupain entró haciendo que la bluenette abriera su ojo al verla tan enojada, su rostro estaba rosa y sus ojos verdes brillaban por la ira detrás de ella su abuelo Ronald y sus padres la seguían.

-¿Abuela?-

-¡Mi pequeña hada!-

A una velocidad que dejaría a Alix y Kim en vergüenza su abuela la atrajo a su pecho, sintiendo como el aire se iba y empezaba a ahogarse en su abrazo, si el accidente no la mato estaba segura que iba a morir de asfixia en aquel abrazo, ¿eso era posible siquiera?

-Gina, si no la sueltas la mataras por como la abrazas. -

Su abuela la soltó y dio una gran bocanada de aire, vio por un momento una luz lejana. Ahora con aire en sus pulmones y segura que no había una luz extraña con música angelical saliendo de ella, vio por fin a sus abuelos en su cuarto.

-…Hola…- Sonriendo de forma nerviosa los saludo, no esperaba visitas tan pronto. Apenas podía soportar las miradas de sus padres cuando veían sus yesos o parches, además de la insistencia de su madre por bañarla y ayudarla a vestirse.

-Oh mi Marinette…- Algo más que Marinette podía decir que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era eso, la forma en la que la veían y si bien apenas pasaron 3 días desde que regreso no significaba que siguieran siendo más sencillos.

-Abuela… yo… realmente no me siento bien en estos momentos, las pastillas me están haciendo efecto y…- Se sentía como basura por mentir así y de esa forma, la hacía sentir como Lila pero realmente no quería recibir esa maldita mirada que le recordara que sus huesos estaban rotos y la pérdida de su globo ocular.

En esos momentos solo quería estar sola en unos minutos debía de beber sus pastillas para el dolor, lo que terminaba adormilándola, pero cumpliendo su cometido disminuyendo drásticamente el dolor. Su vista fue a su regazo hasta que escucho que se fueron, levantándose y tomando sus muletas subió a su cama para empezar a pensar en lo que haría sobre su gran problema de ser Ladybug teniendo sus huesos en tal estado.

-Vamos Marinette, piensa. Venciste a un T-Rex con un gato hidráulico puedes encontrar una solución. - Sus dedos jugueteaban con los aretes y su pie sano se movía inquieta, mordiendo sus labios pensó en posibles estrategias que podía usar, pero todos eran con ella transformándose y yendo a la pelea.

-Marinette. - Volteo y vio a Tikki quien estaba flotando.

-Si? -

-Creo tener la solución a este problema, pero debes pensarlo detenidamente. -

-Realmente me vendría bien una sugerencia Tikki, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente? -

* * *

Había pasado 3 semanas enteras para que su doctor autorizara que podía volver a la escuela, su frasco de pastillas estaba en su bolso junto con sus cosas. Adrien fue muy amable en llevarle los apuntes estaba segura que estaría muy atrasada sin ellos, aceptando la ayuda de su madre a regañadientes subió las escaleras y entro a su aula luego de una plática incómoda con la señorita Bustier quien fue llamada a la oficina del director.

Según los mensajes de Alix la junta escolar cancelo todos los eventos junto con los viajes de la escuela para concentrarse en la investigación de la escuela, el puesto como director para el señor Damocles estaba siendo retirado por el obvio favoritismo entre los estudiantes con padres influyentes, y la señorita Bustier estaba a salvo apenas.

Si no fuera por cómo estaba manejando su aula con respecto a Lila ella seria la siguiente en la lista de despidos, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros y a Alya en específico subió a su asiento en la parte de atrás del salón, quien estaba siendo ocupada por Lila que se había convertido en la paria de la escuela. No es como si eso le interesara.

-Estas en mi lugar, Lila. – No le importo como todos la estaban viendo, ella quería su lugar y lo iba a obtener.

-Olvídalo Dupain-Cheng, ganaste pued…-

-No te estoy preguntando Lila, estas en mi asiento designado así que si no quieres problemas será mejor vuelvas a tu sitio enfrente de la case. -

-Marinette, puedes ir al frente estoy segura que…- Rose quedo muda por la forma en el que, el único ojo de la franco-china la vio, era una mirada penetrante que iba entrando a su alma. Todos quedaron en silencio al verla así, la razón de porque Lila estaba allí era simple, Adrien no había llegado aun y no pudo reclamar el lugar.

-…-

Nadie dijo nada, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y ponía a todos nerviosos aquella mirada tan fría y dura que la más amable de todos ellos les dedicaba.

-No me iré de aquí Lila, así que ve a tu asiento. ¿Eso no era lo que querías? Tienes el asiento en frente, y si mi memoria no me falla todos acordaron que este era mi lugar. -El recordatorio era cruel pero cierto, la italiana estaba por negarse, pero una mirada a aquel ojo la hizo retroceder tomando sus cosas se fue al asiento de enfrente y la de parche dejo sus cosas allí y se sentó como siempre ignorando a todos.

Nadie sabía que decir, Alix le empezó a mandar mensajes siendo la única junto con cierto rubio que no estaba bloqueada de sus contactos, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos mandándose mensajes hasta que Madame Bustier volvió con Adrien detrás quien apenas podía creer que Marinette estaba de vuelta.

-Buenos días alumnos, como notaran nuestra querida presidenta de clases volvió y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que debemos ayudarla en todo lo que necesite. -Marinette apretó su lápiz al escuchar que básicamente todos debían de ayudarla en todo, la tratarían de la misma forma en la que trataron a Lila y eso la hacía enojar.

Iba a ser un día escolar muy largo.

* * *

Saliendo del laboratorio de ciencias con Alix cargando su mochila y Adrien a cuestas fueron a la cafetería para al menos tener un almuerzo tranquilo, desde que volvió ambos se mostraron reacios a dejarla sola con Alix siendo el guardaespaldas del trio y Adrien el que intimidaba a todos.

-Alix, de verdad no tienes que cargar mis cosas, yo puedo hacerlo. -

-Tonterías, además he cargado pesas mucho más pesadas que esto. – Reconociendo una batalla perdida cuando la veía la dejo, era imposible tratar de hacer que Alix obedeciera una orden.

El almuerzo paso con relativa tranquilidad a excepción de Adrien ofreciéndole comprar todo lo que le atrajera de la cafetería, cosa que negó. Que curioso, si fuera la vieja Marinette quien estuviera allí se estaría desmayando por lo que el rubio hacía, pero ahora no sentía ni cerca a lo que llegó a sentir por el Agreste, pensando en eso el sentimiento empezaba a desvanecerse.

-Esta bien Adrien, mi mamá empaco mi almuerzo. Y traje croissants de la panadería para ustedes, no tienes que comprarme nada. -Sacando de su mochila dichos croissants todos comieron con relativa normalidad ignorando las miradas de todos comió lo que su madre insistió en que comiera, no le molestaba que su mamá le diera almuerzos, pero si era raro que ella se los diera con más comida de lo usual.

Lo que ella no sabia era que su doctor había hablado con sus padres sobre su perdida de peso, lo que hizo que su madre la alimentara más no perdiendo nunca una comida y que sin su hija supiera la había hecho beber leche que bebían los bebés para que ellos obtuvieron los nutrientes necesarios, lo que termino con hacer que el apetito de Marinette volviera.

-¡Marinette!- La franco-china volteo a ver quién la llamaba y vio a Marc con Aurore ir hacía su mesa, tragando el pollo agridulce que estaba comiendo saludo con una pequeña sonrisa a su escritor favorito.

-Hola, Marc.-

* * *

Las mariposas se movían inquietas por todo el observatorio, Gabriel Agreste podía sentir las emociones negativas cada vez más fuertes pero el impulso de akumatizar a alguien se iba al recordar los ojos verdes de su hijo viéndolo con odio y la ira que destilaba.

El imaginar la mirada de su esposa de aquella forma lo hacía retroceder a transformarse, luego de una platica con los padres de la joven Dupain quedo en que ambos padres en que cuando Adrien estuviera allí le avisaran, para dejarlo que pasara el tiempo necesario allí.

Decidido a darle espacio a su hijo, dejo que faltara a ciertas clases excepto las sesiones de fotos cada vez que trataba de hablar con él para dejar de explicar su trato con Lila, el miracolous le hacía sentir su ira y era como un golpe en el estomago sentir el parecido al de Emilie incluso en sus emociones.

Por el momento se abstendría de akumatizar a alguien, debía de hacer ciertos arreglos, y debía de pensar en como compensar su error con cierta niña que ahora usaba yesos.


End file.
